


The Comandante of Monterey, by Eugene H. Craig

by bookscape



Category: Zorro (TV 1957)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 22:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 31,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19799224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookscape/pseuds/bookscape
Summary: A great character study by a great writer.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A new comandante is in town; sophisticated and gentlemanly, sure to sweep Annamaria Verdugo off her feet.

**The Comandante of Monterey**

**and the Challenge of Señorita Anamaría Verdugo**

by

Eugene H. Craig  
  
---  
  
_**I am so thrilled when I can add more stories by other authors to my website, and Eugene's stories are terrific. He has created characters filled with a life of their own, memorable and remarkable. It is indeed a pleasure to add these stories here for all to read.**_  
  
---  
  
****

# Chapter 1

**Several weeks passed since the incident at the cuartel and finally Ricardo del Amo departed from Monterey, leaving in his wake a bevy of accomplished as well as unfulfilled practical jokes. Despite his brush with death, he revealed a thorough lack of appreciation for the repercussions of his actions. Don Ricardo was only interested in results and if one joke failed, he soon plotted the implementation of another. All his schemes meant to embarrass his old, but wary friend, Diego, had backfired, and he left Monterey with a certain sense of frustration. Never one to view life pessimistically, though, he planned for a new round of similar misdeeds on friends in San Francisco upon his return that would, undoubtedly, prove more successful.**

**The new comandante of the Monterey garrison, Captain Luís del Guerro, was glad to see the back of del Amo. In his opinion, he had put up with, once too often, the jokester's pranks and lack of respect for authority. He had made a major mistake, he admitted even to himself, on his decision to hang the miscreant instead of humiliating him, as he deserved. Del Amo could have been put in the stocks for public exhibit as a bad example or expelled from Monterey just as effectively. Unfortunately, el Zorro had shown up not only to rescue the man, but had slapped del Guerro down to size on the misuse of his authority as well. This was a sobering experience for a man as conscientious of his position as the comandante.** ****

**Upon reflection, the captain mulled that his initial decision had been wrong because it was based on his anger rather than a more measured and sober analysis of the problem. There had been more appropriate means by which to deal with del Amo, including lengthy jail confinement. Ah, but how exact a science is the wisdom of hindsight! Del Guerro was determined that there would be no more blights on his record and that he would work hard to remove the ones that the del Amo incidents had left. He promised himself that he would never again let his anger get the better of him. His command was a new one and he needed the goodwill and respect of the pueblo to be seen as an effective leader.** ****

**The outcome of the del Amo incidents had left many inhabitants in Monterey concerned with the character of the new comandante. Amused by the dirty trick played on him by del Amo in public concerning the straw man target and, learning of Zorro’s visit to the cuartel to stop the hanging, many questioned his abilities as garrison commander. The idea of humiliating the usual pompous military officials delighted many people, considering the past record of most of them. So, del Guerro had his work cut out.**

**But, almost from the moment of del Amo’s departure, there were new actions that boded well for the comandante. For example, he had quickly dealt with a pair of thieves who had robbed Mendoza, the storekeeper. Walking out of the cuartel in the late morning, he had crossed the plaza to begin a pattern of making social rounds to the shops and businesses as a way of becoming better known to the owners and townspeople. He was only a few steps away from the store when the miscreants dashed out the front door with their loot, pistols in hand. They practically ran del Guerro over and, startled by his unexpected appearance, didn’t even take time to take a shot at him in their haste to make a getaway, which they did on foot. But they were forced to escape in the opposite direction from their original intention.** ****

**Del Guerro drew his saber and immediately gave chase, alerting the soldiers at the gates of the cuartel with his shouts. Amidst the screams of the customers and the storekeeper, it was almost a miracle they understood the situation so quickly.Del Guerro’s presence had prevented the thieves from getting to their horses, tied up around the corner, and so they were eager to make a loop down a side street to get back to them. One of the two paused long enough to take a shot at the captain, but his aim was poor. Finding their way blocked, the thieves then attempted to retrace their steps but by then, it was too late and the soldiers cut them off in both directions. Foolishly, they reloaded their pistols and thought to force their way out of the situation rather than surrender. This action resulted in a short but dramatic shootout in town and the sole survivor was captured. It was an action that met with universal approval and congratulations for the new comandante. Many townspeople witnessed del Guerro’s prompt reaction and pursuit, the rallying of the soldiers, and triumph over the violators of law and order – all for the sake of a small merchant.** ****

**Then, there was the case of his finding, almost as dramatically, the small son of the blacksmith, Sánchez, who ran away from home into the surrounding countryside – a countryside dark, wooded, and full of bears, mountain lions, coyotes, foxes, wolves and who knows what kinds of spirits and demons. In the rocky and wooded hills, the boy, Juanito, had fallen into a narrow crevice and probably would have died had not del Guerro pushed his investigation into high gear, organizing civilians and soldiers into search parties, personally leading the teams day and night until the boy was found.** ****

**Juanito’s return was met with many tears of relief. Del Guerro advised the regretful father not to admonish the boy too severely. The next day, he politely accepted a gift of a cross and an arrangement of colorful flowers and ribbons from the weeping and grateful mother who kissed his hands and continued to praise his efforts for weeks thereafter. He put these mementos on a table under the window in his office to remind everyone, and himself, of his duty and of his success. They were even better than his medals for valor. Well, almost.** ****

**In addition, his habit of frequenting the tavern for dinner and entertainment, as was customary for good public relations, showed the locals that he was approachable and sociable. The innkeeper was more than happy with the steady business from the cuartel and the fact that the officer, now somewhat of a local hero, kept customers lingering for more drinks as they enjoyed a relaxed atmosphere and vied to ingratiate themselves with the comandante. Del Guerro maintained a patient and calm dignity throughout these proceedings, leaving no doubt as to whom their protector was in Monterey.** ****

**Finally, Captain del Guerro began to impress the dons and local businessmen with his seriousness and professionalism by calling upon them and making known his interest in their concerns for their lives and property. Here was no passive comandante who waited for events to overtake him, but instead, a proactive garrison commander who gave the impression of constant vigilance. Prior to his appointment, the townspeople had come to expect little from the comandante’s office other than graft and indifference.** ****

**Yet, despite these good deeds and a growing appreciation of his dedication to his office, Luís del Guerro found he had not been able to make much headway in redeeming himself in the eyes of an important personality in Monterey. This was the niece of an important ranchero, Don Felipe Verdugo, and her name was Anamaría Verdugo, arguably the most beautiful and charming young woman in the pueblo – and a friend of the incorrigible prankster Ricardo del Amo whom del Guerro had almost hanged.** ****

**At a reception held in his honor by Don Felipe, Luís found the young woman polite, but cool. Standing at the side of her uncle, she also congratulated him on his successes, but she uncharacteristically would not meet his eyes, looking instead past his shoulder as if concerned with other matters. When he approached her after the formalities and began to speak, she excused herself right away, turning to her cousin, Melana, taking her by the arm and leaving the room. Felipe Verdugo watched from afar and could only give a look of puzzled bewilderment at what he saw. Luís bowed diplomatically as Melana looked back at him over her shoulder, blushing with embarrassment, as she was hurried off. Yes, this was going to be a challenge.** ****

**The following Sunday found Luís del Guerro at mass at the mission. Like other prominent members of the community, he occupied the first pew. Uncharacteristically, he made a late appearance after the Verdugo family had taken their places. He moved into his spot as the congregation prepared to kneel. Anamaría, who sat near the end, did not notice his silent approach until she rose to kneel in prayer. She was startled by his sudden appearance and swayed, off balance momentarily. He caught her and gently helped her down, whispering an apology. She murmured, “Gracías, Comandante,” and gave him a sideward glance as he likewise knelt.** ****

**After prayers and the priest’s words of wisdom to the faithful, she listened to his baritone as he joined in “Áve María” and admitted to herself that he sang surprisingly well. He did not linger afterwards for social niceties. Nevertheless, as everyone left the mission and exchanged a few polite words with the priest, Padre Ignacio gave the garrison commander a few special words of praise for his heroism in the case of Mendoza and the boy, Juanito.**

**Luís del Guerro was the epitome of humility. “Thank you for your kind words, Father, but I was only doing my duty. I could do no less for anyone else.” Don Felipe was not the only subject of the King finding himself nodding in approval at these words. Anamaría only watched and listened in silence.**  
  
---  
  
Page


	2. Chapter 2

New Page 1

**The Comandante of Monterey**

**and the Challenge of Señorita Anamaría Verdugo**

by

Eugene H. Craig  
  
---  
  
## **Chapter 2**

**It was several weeks later when, on a warm, sunny afternoon, two callers came to pay their respects to the Verdugo household. It was a typical California day with blue skies and the scent of dry grasses was in the air. The chatter of songbirds could be heard for miles as one leisurely cantered on horseback along the dirt roads beyond the pueblo of Monterey, which lay along the coast, nestled in a bay and protected from the most intense Pacific storms. The deep green forests of the hills and the groves of pines and cedar trees along the road out of the coastal town rendered to the rider an almost idyllic sense of well-being and senerity on a warm day. An offshore wind brought the smell of the sea to those following the meandering coastal roads and trails.** ****

**But such tranquil thoughts were not in the minds of the two travelers, Captain Luís del Guerro and his assistant, Lieutenant Alonso Morales, who had joined del Guerro on temporary assignment from the presidio in San Francisco. Like del Guerro, Morales was of modest height and sported the fairer hair of northern Spain. He had met del Guerro on the ship from San Pedro that brought them both to northern California. Both men shared an interest in sound and efficient government. Despite the difference in their ranks, they formed a friendship based upon mutual respect for each other’s area of expertise.**

**They were headed to the rancho of Don Felipe Verdugo. Verdugo and his business partner, Pedro Velásquez made their money organizing the shipping of skins, tallow, and a modest amount of timber out of Monterey. Don Felipe had mentioned briefly that he suspected thefts from the port warehouse of these goods. The comandante’s interest was aroused and he decided to investigate this possibility more thoroughly. He mentioned this to Don Felipe who was pleased at the comandante’s quick response to his concern. Naturally, it was in the interest of the Crown as well, to put an end to any possible crime. Doctored records, stolen property or smuggled goods meant less taxes to run the colonies or support the Spanish government itself. And Captain Luís del Guerro was a loyal member of the Crown’s armed forces and its administrative apparatus.** ****

**Del Guerro and Morales entered through the wooden gate that was the sole entrance in a high, thick masonry wall that surrounded the two-storied home. From the rough road and its wild surroundings, they emerged into a cultivated sanctuary of flowers, a fountain, and lush vegetation that gave a feeling of other–worldliness. Under a broad branched shade tree was a table and chairs for the relaxation of the family and guests. A woman servant answered del Guerro’s knock at the door and the two men were ushered into the foyer, where they took two steps down into a sitting room. There they waited for the arrival of the master of the house.** ****

**Luís had a good look around the room and it gave him insights into the character of the Verdugo family. Next to the window near the front door were two comfortable chairs arranged for relaxed hospitality. Close by was a desk with the obligatory feather pen and inkwell. Behind it was a fireplace. To one side of the fireplace was a built in bookcase, crammed with books of all sizes, their leather bindings only distinguishable from each other by the extent of exterior design. The paintings that adorned the walls showed Spanish scenes. At least one or two looked as if they had been painted locally, for one was a scene of the coast of Monterey and the other a portrait of Verdugo himself. There was a small table on the far side of the room. Several books sat in a stack on the desk and one had a feather in it as a bookmark. Luís approached the desk, picked up the book with the feather, and opened it to see the title.When he read it, he smiled and replaced the book. He could not imagine Don Felipe reading romances. He straightened up and took a step back toward the foyer as Don Felipe entered with an easy stride to greet his visitors.** ****

**A small, thin man with a swarthy face, who stood at the same height as his daughter, Melana, Felipe Verdugo could be easily mistaken for a typical lean vaquero were it not for the expensiveness of this clothing, his dignified bearing, and a twinkle in his eyes that bespoke a keen wit. His thick mustache, that turned down well over the corners of his mouth, gave him a forbidding appearance at times and it helped create a distance from those who did not know him well. He was observant and keen to pick up on an opportunity that could lead to a creative business enterprise. He had seen the captain’s smile as he had read the title of the book on the desk. As he stretched out his hand in greeting to del Guerro he commented:“My daughter must read every book she can get her hands on.”** ****

**When del Guerro responded that reading was certainly a virtue, the don sighed in mock dismay. “It’s the other books she reads as well that has me concerned – not just poetry, but history, biographies, even military memoirs, Captain. She probably knows more about mathematics than you do. And philosophy –Greeks, Romans, France, and England - what is it that she does not wish to know about? Where will it all end? Sometimes I wish she would only read the romances.”** ****

**When Lieutenant Morales offered his opinion that all her reading must certainly make her a fascinating conversationalist and add to her charm, Verdugo decided then and there that he liked the two military men. “Let’s get down to business, gentlemen. It would be easy to talk about my daughter for hours.” His guests agreed.** ****

**It was mid afternoon when their conversation drifted back into easier topics. Morales and del Guerro exchanged views on when and where to begin their investigations. They advised Don Verdugo that he should not even confide in his business partner or daughter what their plans were. This confidentiality from even his own business partner disturbed Verdugo, but he wanted to act on his better instincts to trust del Guerro and Morales for the present. “All right,” he said. “But if a man can’t trust someone who has been a good friend for fifteen years, who can he trust? It will be even harder to say nothing to Melana. Both she and Anamaría seem to like Pedro and trust him as I do.”** ****

**“I understand and respect your feelings, Señor,” responded the captain, “but we are dealing with many unknowns. We are not making any accusations, but we must first rule out all possibilities. I am sure that accurate and unbiased inquiries will do their best to pinpoint the source of your problems. We want whoever is doing this is to continue in their practices without any hint of suspicion that there is an investigation going on. This will also protect the innocent.”** ****

**“Done,” replied Verdugo. “The sooner this unpleasant business is concluded, the better. I find it a distasteful but necessary solution to a situation that is only getting worse.”** ****

**When they rose to leave, Melana and Anamaría came down the stairs, unaware that Felipe had any visitors. Felipe called them into the parlor saying, “Girls, come greet our visitors.”** ****

**“It’s so nice to see you again,” Melana said, acknowledging Luís as Morales was introduced. “And you,” replied Luis, bowing. He turned his attention to her cousin and added, “I am also very glad to see you again, Señorita Anamaría. The pueblo has been a poorer place as a result of your recent absence.”** ****

**Anamaría smiled at this obvious flattery. “Thank you, Captain, for your gallantry which seems to know no end.” Was she being sarcastic? It was hard to tell.**

**“Tell me,” continued Luís pleasantly, “which one of you is the artist behind these paintings? This one,” he stepped up to the wall and indicated the painting of Monterey, “seems to be from a perspective closeby. In addition, the portrait of Don Felipe seems less to dignify than to capture endearing qualities. Those qualities would only be known to someone who knows him well. No offense meant, Señor,” he added, “merely an observation.”**

**Don Felipe looked pleasantly surprised by del Guerro’s analysis regarding the paintings. The young women looked pleased as well as surprised.**

**“Melana did the scenic painting and I did the portrait of Uncle Felipe, “ offered Anamaría in a friendlier tone. “I had no idea you took an interest in art.”** ****

**“Captain del Guerro also took note of your reading materials, Melana,” Don Felipe told his daughter with a smile. “I caught him peeking at the titles when I came in.”** ****

**Everyone laughed at that comment and Melana suggested refreshments before the men departed.** ****

**As they took their seats in the garden under the shade of the tree, Anamaría unexpectedly sat next to Luís. “What brings you so far out of the pueblo this afternoon, Captain?” she asked.**

**“I regret to say that I have not had the chance to call on your uncle and his family sooner,” responded Luís** ****

**“I see,” she replied, looking up at the servant who arrived and began serving sweets and tea. As the rest of the group began to discuss the food, Anamaría leaned very close to Luís so the others would not overhear her. The scent of jasmine reached him. He inclined his head to catch her softly spoken words.** ****

**“Uncle Felipe mentioned a while back that someone might be stealing from him or from the warehouse. Melana and I have our suspicions. May we have a word with you about this matter? Sooner would be better. It’s very important.”** ****

**“I am at your service at any time, Señorita,” del Guerro replied gravely in a voice as quiet as hers. “When would you like to discuss this matter?”** ****

**“I have an idea about that, Captain,” she answered, looking over at her uncle. In a much louder voice she said, “Oh, Uncle Felipe? Captain del Guerro and Lieutenant Morales have not seen our artist’s lookout point. Would you mind if Melana and I showed them? It will not take too long.”** ****

**Don Felipe raised his eyebrows at the unexpected – and friendly – gesture his niece was making to the comandante. “Captain? Do you have the time? The girls aren’t just talking you into this, are they?”** ****

**“No, Señor, not at all,” responded Luís firmly. “I am most interested.”** ****

**“Well, let’s go….” began Felipe, starting to rise out of his chair. Then he saw his niece’s slow shake of the head. He was quick to take a hint. “I will see that the carriage is readied, or do you prefer horseback?”** ****

**Luís looked over at Anamaría with a slightly raised eyebrow and a slight smile on his face in anticipation. She smiled in return, but it was a mischievous smile. “A carriage is nice, but I prefer horseback.”** ****

**“Anything for my niece, Captain. She has no problem making up her mind and knowing what she wants.”** ****

**Melana giggled at that and there was a round of chuckles when del Guerro asked, giving Anamaría a sideways glance, “No doubt a Verdugo trait, Señor?”**  
  
---  
  
**[Next Chapter](http://www.bookscape.net/authors/comandante3.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/authors/comandante1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	3. New Page 1

New Page 1

**The Comandante of Monterey**

**and the Challenge of Señorita Anamaría Verdugo**

by

Eugene H. Craig  
  
---  
  
## Chapter 3

****

**“Tell me, Captain, did you really just come to pay a social call on my uncle?” she asked as she pulled her white mare up alongside his roan on the dusty trail. Lieutenant Morales and Melana were chatting further behind them as the young woman pointed out the sights to her visitor as their horses began the incline toward the higher trail they followed.** ****

**“Why do you ask, Señorita?” del Guerro responded in an even tone, slowing the horse down to a walk. He liked her direct way of dealing with situations despite their differences and inspite of his own evasiveness on the present subject.** ****

**“Oh, you can’t fool me,” she said. “I’ve overheard Uncle Felipe in arguments with Señor Velásquez often enough to suspect that something is going on. He’s frustrated. I think he finally made a decision to consult with someone else.”** ****

**“And you think that…?”** ****

**“Yes, I do. You’ve impressed many people quite favorably lately….”** ****

**“Even Señorita Verdugo?”** ****

**“Maybe I was wrong about you, Captain. But I’m still mad at you, about……..Ricardo.”** ****

**“Quite understandable.”** ****

**“You mean….?”** ****

**“Your pardon, Señorita. I was wrong. There were better solutions to that situation. But I am a man,” he said sincerely, “who believes he can learn from the lessons of life.”** ****

**“I like that,” Anamaría commented thoughtfully. “ Melana told me that, in her opinion, you had every reason to be mad about what Ricardo did to you. Even Diego agreed, but not with what you tried to do in return. Then she told me I should give you another chance. I think everyone deserves a second chance.”** ****

**“Thank you,” responded Luís. “This means, of course, that we are now ‘even’.”** ****

**Her mouth dropped open in surprise She thought immediately of her former rudeness to him, but then she saw the twinkle in his eye and the quiet smile under his neatly trimmed mustache, and took it in kind.** ****

**“I believe the most appropriate response to that is ‘Touché’, Captain!”**

**The view of the coast from the top of the hill was spectacular. Every detail of pine, rock, crested wave, circling seagull or wary hawk could be seen from one end of the bay to the other. A fallen tree trunk lay just below the crest of the hill. The old pine was a good three feet in diameter and provided a protected niche to sit up against and to watch the ocean.** ****

**Melana and Anamaría unfolded a blanket from a woven bag they brought. With the help of the officers, they spread it out and laid it on the ground, explaining that the most comfortable viewing that they did was sitting with their backs to the tree trunk. All four sat down, the officers removing their sabers and laying them aside.** ****

**“I put a piece of smooth bark or leather in my lap and make a charcoal or ink sketch,” explained Melana, “then I take it home and paint from there.”** ****

**“Is that not very difficult?” asked Morales. He was very interested in Melana’s attention to detail.** ****

**“Oh, no, not at all. We pack it all in a bag. Sometimes we bring rocks, twigs or leaves back with us. Each can provide a memory or become a part of a picture.”** ****

**Luís del Guerro had his mind on things other than exploring the intricacies of sketching and painting. “Your pardon, Ladies. Señorita Anamaría mentioned to me that you have concerns regarding some kind of thefts you think are taking place in your Uncle’s business. It might be best to speak of these things for now. Then we can get back to more pleasant subjects.”** ****

**“I’ll let Anamaría tell you about it. She’s so much better than I am at explaining these things,” said Melana, smiling shyly first at Morales who sat on her right, and then to her cousin who sat on her left.** ****

**“Oh, no, Melana. It was you who discovered the bad math in Señor Velásquez’s account book.”** ****

**“Oh, but it was you who told me that Father and he were arguing,” insisted Melana. She looked into Luís’ face as he leaned forward, peering around Anamaria’s shoulder. “Captain, we decided to sneak down the stairs and listen. Father was saying that Señor Velásquez had hired bad men to work for him and that he believed they were being cheated.”** ****

**“What was Señor Velásquez’s response?” asked del Guerro.** ****

**“He became angry. He said that he didn’t hire cheats to work for him, that Father must be mistaken. Figures could always be off a little, innocent errors. He would check.”** ****

**“But, that’s not all Melana,” said Anamaría eagerly. “At first, Señor Velásquez also told Uncle Felipe to keep his nose out of things. ‘As long as you get your share, Felipe, then don’t complain if a little goes astray.’ ”** ****

**“And your father’s response to that?” Morales asked Melana.** ****

**“Father was quiet a long time. Then he said, ‘Listen, Pedro, you are taking this the wrong way. I’ve always had confidence in your handling of this side of the business, but there is too much going astray lately and that means less for the both of us. Greasing the way a little bit to help business is one thing, but to have the amount of weight listed as one thing on delivery and another on receipt is too much of discrepancy especially when it has become an ongoing problem. We are supposed to be increasing the amount of hides shipped but according to these records, we have decreasing numbers.’ ”** ****

**“Go on,” said Luís, thinking that Don Felipe might not be quite the gentleman he thought he was.** ****

**“Well, you won’t believe this, but Señor Velásquez then said, ‘Ok, Felipe, you could be right. I’ve over-reacted. I will go and speak to Hernando about his records and double check them against mine.’Hernando is a man who works at the warehouse. He records what comes in and what leaves.”** ****

**“And what is so strange about that, Señorita?” asked Morales. “That is a much more reasonable response and based upon some reflection.”**

**“No, wait, Melana. Tell them what Señor Velásquez said after that!” Anamaría interrupted. She was almost adamant.** ****

**Melana looked down and blushed. “Oh, I don’t think I can, Anamaría.”** ****

**Del Guerro looked over at Morales in amusement. What could it be now? Both men looked at Anamaría expectantly. She decided that no introductions were necessary.** ****

**“Señor Velásquez then proposed to marry Melana!”** ****

**“I couldn’t believe it!” breathed Melana.** ****

**“Neither could I!” Anamaría added. Both young women looked indignant. At that point neither the captain nor the lieutenant looked amused any longer.** ****

**“And how do you feel about that, Señorita?” asked Morales quietly and without any force in his voice.** ****

**“Oh, no! Not even if my father begged me, or threatened me. I used to like him, but I would never marry him. But I wouldn’t know what to do if…” Melana’s voice trailed off.** ****

**“Well, what do you think?” Anamaría turned her gaze to Luís.** ****

**Everyone looked at del Guerro as he fixed his eyes on the tops of the pines as they rolled down in a carpet of green toward the bay and, then, to the ocean that stretched out before him. Luís drummed his fingers on a bent knee and thought about what he had heard so far. It was so quiet that the breeze coming in from the sea seemed to intrude into their small world. Finally, the comandante of Monterey spoke.** ****

**He looked over at Morales. “Lieutenant, I don’t like the sound of this.” Morales nodded.** ****

**Then Luís addressed Anamaría. “You said earlier that Señorita Melana had discovered ‘bad math’ in Velásquez’s account book and other discrepancies.” He looked over at Melana. “Do you still have this journal?”** ****

**“Oh, yes,” Melana said. “A servant found it under the bed. It must have fallen down when he stayed there last week. She brought it to me because Father was not at home. I got curious because Father had been looking at his own accounts and I do some of the bookkeeping for him at times.”When the officers looked impressed, she added, “Father likes me to double-check his numbers.”** ****

**“Oh, Melana, you are much too modest. You have done so much in organizing his accounts recently that you do practically everything now,” her cousin insisted.** ****

**“Well, not really. But I know much more about his business now than before. There are many details to account for. At first, just out of curiosity, I thought that I should just compare what he and father were writing. Señor Velásquez’s accounts were far more detailed….and interesting.”** ****

**“Tell me this, Señorita, has Señor Velásquez returned to look for his journal yet?”** ****

**“No, not yet,” Melana shook her head. Then an unpleasant thought occurred to her. She looked at del Guerro in a distressed manner. “Oh, Captain, I’m afraid now. After hearing him shout at Father, I don’t know what he’d do to us if he thought we had his journal…”** ****

**Morales took hold of her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. “I don’t think you are in any danger as of yet, Señorita Melana.” He looked over to del Guerro who added in a quiet but forceful way, “I swear upon my honor, we will do our utmost to protect both of you and your father, Señorita Melana, have no fear of that.”** ****

**Melana’s smile was strained as she took Anamaría’s hand and looked into her cousin’s brown eyes.** ****

**“It’s going to be all right, Melana,” Anamaría told her, even though she herself was a little unnerved by her cousin’s spoken fears. The thought had also occurred to her, but she had pushed it away, as if it had been a bad dream best forgotten. Now she felt better that she had decided to confide in a man like Captain del Guerro. Their curiosity about Velásquez’s incongruities may have gotten them in a danger they had not anticipated.** ****

**“This aside for now, Señorita, “ continued del Guerro, “Lieutenant Morales and I would like to examine both sets of journals. Is there some way we could do this when we return to the rancho, that is, without arousing any suspicion? Could you distract your father?”** ****

**“I don’t know. Anamaría, what do you think?”** ****

**Anamaría considered the situation. “It will not be hard to get him out of the house this time of day. Maybe one of you gentlemen could engage his interest. While that is being done, the other could examine the journals. Or, if this is not possible, perhaps we could come into town tomorrow and bring the journals to the cuartel. You would have complete privacy there.”** ****

**“Does your father own any fighting cocks or does he take sporting bets?” asked Luís. “I have a small interest in these diversions myself. Lieutenant Morales could then examine the books when we are out of the house. He has much experience in these matters.”** ****

**“Oh, yes, Father has two birds and hoped to acquire another today. And then there is a litter of puppies.”** ****

**Morales interjected, “Captain, it would not take too long to establish the basis of the discrepancies in both journals. It might also do much to dispel any doubts or suspicions just in case both parties are innocent – and we must take that into consideration as well.”** ****

**“That’s true. However, the sooner we act, the better in case the worst of our suspicions is confirmed. I think that Señor Velásquez will not be long in returning to look for his documents. We need to be prepared for this. Now let us return and see what we can determine.”** ****

**As they stood up to return to the rancho, Melana went right up to the comandante. “Captain, I’m still worried about Señor Velásquez’s proposal to my father…about me. You still have not said anything ………or do you think I’m just being silly?”** ****

**“No, I do not consider this a trivial matter, not at all,” Luís assured her. “You have a right to be concerned. Regardless, a young lady should never be forced into a marriage against her will. Don’t misunderstand us, Ladies. We do have more than just a casual interest in what you have told us. Without jumping to conclusions, perhaps we should wait and see if this request goes beyond just the casual. It might have been a clever tactic to throw your father off the scent of the accounting discrepancies. After all, your father can ignore or reject his proposal. Surely he will consult with you first before making any decision.”** ****

**Morales quiet voice intervened into the conversation. “I don’t wish to alarm anyone, but there may be a very sinister reason why Señor Velásquez wishes to marry Señorita Melana.” He turned to Melana. “Would you marry him, Señorita, even if he threatened your father with his life?”** ****

**Melana seemed shocked. “With his life?”** ****

**Morales added more gently. “It’s not unknown, Señorita, for an unscrupulous man to marry a woman in order to gain control over the wealth of a father once he has been removed from the scene. Pardon me for speaking so bluntly. I am speaking, of course, of the most extreme possibility.”** ****

**Del Guerro thought Morales had gone a little far and gave him a warning look. “The lieutenant doesn’t mean to frighten you, just to put you on your guard.” He tugged at the corner of his thick mustache as if a little irritated by the same thought himself.“If at all possible, you must continue to treat this man the same now as you have in the past. It will be difficult, but you don’t want to arouse any suspicions on his part. Merely find excuses to do what you do not wish to do if he asks you anything you suspect, or act naive. And if you ever feel frightened or threatened, do not hesitate to let us know.”** ****

**Melana lowered her eyes. “Once again, thank you so much.”** ****

**Morales said, “Listen, ladies, it would be a very good idea not to mention our conversation of this afternoon to anyone else. Do not discuss it among yourselves unless you are completely alone and away from the house. An overheard conversation, even by a servant, could have serious repercussions if it gets back to anyone else. This will ensure your security and allow us to investigate further without restraints. As far as any of us is concerned, we have only discussed the scenery and your interests.” The young women nodded silently.** ****

**“Good advice,” del Guerro commented as he swung himself up on his horse. “Now, let us return. We will speak of happier events and hope that our forebodings are for naught.”** ****

**As they turned their horses and began their descent from the high hill, Luís looked back out over the bay. A fog was beginning to appear all along on the distant horizon. He reined his horse in over to Melana’s. “Now, Señorita, would you like to tell me about this book you’ve been reading?”**  
  
---  
  
**[Next Chapter](http://www.bookscape.net/authors/comandante4.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/authors/comandante1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	4. The Comandante of Monterey

The Comandante of Monterey

**The Comandante of Monterey**

**and the Challenge of Señorita Anamaría Verdugo**

by

Eugene H. Craig  
  
---  
  
## Chapter 4

****

**“We have a visitor,” remarked Captain Luís del Guerro as the four riders came around the curve in the road at the edge of the Verdugo ranch. He spotted the lone black horse tied up outside the residence at once.** ****

**Melana Verdugo stared at the distant horse and looked worried. “That is Señor Velásquez’s horse, Captain del Guerro. What should we do?”** ****

**“Act as if nothing is out of the ordinary. We’ve been out on a pleasant excursion.”** ****

**A few minutes later, the two Verdugo cousins entered the patio, laughing and chatting on the arms of the army officers as if they had not a care in the world. When they opened the door they saw a tense Felipe Verdugo and his visitor, a tall corpulent man, in the middle of what must have been an argument.** ****

**To his surprise, Felipe Verdugo saw his niece Anamaría with her arm through Luís’ as if they were very old friends. Melana held Alonso Morales’ hand, laughing as if they had been joking together.** ****

**“Oh, Father, we have had the most splendid time this afternoon. You should have come with us.”** ****

**Don Felipe took the comment in stride although he remembered Anamaría’s unspoken desire not to have him come along. “I thought you girls would have been back sooner, but it is good to see that you have enjoyed yourself so much.” He introduced the comandante of Monterey and his aide to his visitor.** ****

**“Captain del Guerro, this is my associate, Pedro Velásquez.” Velásquez nodded in a haughty manner, but made no effort to speak.** ****

**“A pleasure, Señor,” responded Luís politely. He continued as if Velásquez did not exist. “Don Felipe, your daughter and Señorita Anamaría have a keen eye for nature and we had a fine time inspecting the artists’ viewpoint. It is as impressive as she described.”**

**The heavy-set man who was Pedro Velásquez frowned as he watched the young man who was introduced as Lieutenant Morales turn and whisper something to Melana. She giggled and gave the officer a familiar squeeze. Little could Velásquez imagine that this was pure drama intended for his consumption. Nevertheless he could not resist commenting, “I see that you have a new friend, Melana, who seems to amuse you a great deal.”** ****

**“That is so true, Don Pedro. Alonso is just so sweet and witty…and very handsome, don’t you think?”** ****

**Morales’ smile reached his eyes and he held her hand in his. “Ah, dear Melana, I am just a frail weed in the garden next to your beauty and talent. You should have seen this artist’s eye for detail and hear her plans for her next painting, Señor!” Don Felipe beamed at this praise for his daughter.** ****

**Velásquez, on the other hand, frowned at this lively banter, his eyes drilling into Morales who was giving all this lavish attention to Melana. He pursed his lips, ready for an unsavory comment.** ****

**Captain del Guerro watched all of this with a pleasant smile on his face and turned slightly towards Velásquez to view him better. “Don’t be too modest, Morales. You know the old saying‘Talent attracts talent’.” Luís was rewarded by Velásquez’s reddening face.** ****

**Anamaría decided to outdo them all:“Oh, how true, Luís. But my favorite saying is ‘Who can resist a military man?’ They’re just so efficient and brave, not to mention adventurous and dashing. My, I’m almost running out of words….” Luís took all the comments in stride as if he expected nothing less from her, including sarcasm, but her familiar use of his Christian name was unexpected.** ****

**Verdugo’s business partner was practically beside himself. It seemed to him that his own out-of-shape figure, his thinning, tufted hair and double chin were being held up to ridicule and comparison to the trim, smartly uniformed figures opposite him. If Pedro Velásquez had been less jealous and more observant, he would have noticed the expression of amazement that crossed Don Felipe’s face at this astonishing exchange. Nevertheless, Felipe recovered himself sufficiently to comment, “I’m glad to see that you gentlemen have captured the hearts of the Verdugo household. My compliments, Señores.”** ****

**Velazquez finally found his tongue. His anger was controlled, though not his jealousy. “The military serves the Crown, Melana, but military men come and they go. Their lives are neither stable nor secure. Civilian life is best suited for those who wish to live comfortably and well. Of course, you gentlemen, ” he paused over the word as if not wishing to apply it to the officers, “will disagree as you must, but these young ladies are too naïve to know otherwise.”** ****

**Anamaría laughed at Velásquez, much to his chagrin. “I could not disagree more, Señor,” she said with a gesture, ignoring her uncle’s attempts to intervene and end the rising conflict. “Stability and security? What do these words mean and for whom? Perhaps for old age, but we young people are always ready to explore new worlds and enjoy the challenge that life brings us – with all its ups and downs. We do so with optimism and confidence, just as Uncle Felipe says we should. And comfort and security comes with the man, not with being tied down to the idea by itself.” She gave him her most disarming smile.** ****

**Del Guerro was pleased at how well she took on a man like Velásquez who could be intimidating, even to other men. She countered Velásquez’s stuffy paternalism with ease, even though Luís’ own views were fairly conservative as well. Outwardly, he patted her arm, more in admiration than approval, enjoying her enthusiasm and gave Velásquez a look of amused condescension.** ****

**“Ah hum,” Felipe Verdugo cleared his throat loudly. “It seems everyone has their own point of view which they are determined to adhere to. Let us change the subject, shall we?”** ****

**“I think we need to get to the point, Felipe,” growled Velásquez. “We have a problem that we need to settle and perhaps you gentlemen, and ladies, will excuse us.”** ****

**“Certainly,” replied Luís. “We had not meant to intrude upon your visitor, Don Felipe. My apologies.” He turned towards the young women.“You ladies did mention something of interest…” he noted Velásquez’s eyes grow interested and his body tense, “I believe you said you had some sketches.”** ****

**Velásquez relaxed again and stared at Felipe intensely. Felipe ignored his guest momentarily and suddenly suggested that the officers stay for dinner. Velásquez looked displeased at this and turned away in disgust.** ****

**“I’ll let the cook know we will be having two extra guests, Father,” said Melana.** ****

**“Will that be three, Pedro?” asked Felipe, turning back to Velásquez. “There are so many interesting things to discuss when the table is full.”** ****

**Pedro Velásquez did not relish spending the evening competing with the officers but he wanted to keep an eye on Melana and the fair-haired Morales. “Make it three, Felipe.”** ****

**“I’ll be right back,” said Melana. She turned to Luís. “Captain del Guerro, I can bring down my sketches and some small water colors I did. We can look at them in the garden.”** ****

**Melana left to inform the cook and made her way up the stairs. She was tense because of the way Velásquez looked at her and his hatred of Morales was apparent. She gathered her materials and checked on her hiding place for the journal. It was still there, hidden at the bottom of her jewelry box that contained knickknacks, rings, and assorted necklaces. She put it back in the bottom of her chest of drawers. She gathered her materials and left her room. She began to descend the stairs when she heard a movement down the hall.** ****

**“Melana, wait!” commanded a voice that she recognized as Velásquez’s. She turned around a forced a smile on her face. “Yes, is everything all right, Señor Velásquez?”** ****

**Velásquez stood in the hallway, towering like an unwelcome shadow, suspicious and wary. “What do you have there?“ When she showed him the sketches, he dismissed them. “I need to talk to you,” he said forcibly.** ****

**The smile disappeared from Melana’s face. “What is wrong, Señor?” she asked.** ****

**“For starters, stop calling me ‘Señor’,” he said in a curt, irritated tone. “What ever happened to ‘Pedro’?”**

**“Your pardon, Don Pedro, I have only addressed you as ‘Don Pedro,’ nothing more.”**

**Velásquez seemed to gain control over his irritation and forced his own smile. “Won’t you let me change that, Melana? We have been friends a long time and our families are quite close. Not like that soldier boy who is a stranger, but who flirts well. Beware a handsome face and one that makes pretty promises. A man like that is out after only one thing, and it’s not your honor.”** ****

**Melana was shocked by his suggestion and flushed deeply. She did not for a minute doubt that Lieutenant Morales was anything but a gentleman. “I hope you will excuse me, Señor, but I have guests waiting for me,” she said in a strained voice, eager to flee to the garden. “Of course, you are a friend, but that is all.”** ****

**“I hope to make it more than that, Melana,” she heard his voice as she turned her back and hurried down the stairs.**

**Luís was the first to notice her distressed look and the tears in her eyes as she came out onto the patio. She stopped and looked for Anamaría. He went up to her at once. “What is wrong, Señorita Melana?”** ****

**She put her pictures on the table, sat down, and cried. He handed her a handkerchief that he plucked out of the side of his scarlet sash. She took it and covered her eyes, as if the cloth by itself could stop her tears. The comandante put his hands on her shoulders and squeezed them gently. “You’ll be all right, it’s all right, dear,” he told her reassuringly.** ****

**Alonso Morales and Anamaría, who were chatting about the garden and its design, rushed over from the far side of the patio. Morales knelt at her side. “What did Velásquez say to you that made you cry, Señorita Melana?” Morales was concerned and angry. Anamaría put her arms around her cousin.** ****

**Melana recovered after she had a good cry. “It’s, it’s all right now,” she sniffed. She looked at Morales, “Oh, Alonso,” then, looked up at del Guerro. “Oh, Captain, it’s all my worse fears.” And the tears began again.** ****

**“What did that demon say to you?” demanded Anamaría. While Melana related the story between sobs, del Guerro gestured Morales aside.** ****

**“Lieutenant, we may be able to use this, if you get my meaning. Tactics supporting a general strategy.”** ****

**“I understand, Captain. This would seem to be a side act to the main performance.”** ****

**“Yes, we have to keep our major objective in sight. And, Lieutenant, continue to play your role well.”** ****

**“Yes, sir,” replied Morales in a low voice, adding to del Guerro’s surprise, “and I don’t need to play at it.” He turned back to Melana as she looked up and around, as if seeking him out.** ****

**The door to the patio opened and Felipe Verdugo stepped out the door with Velásquez following him. They were talking. Verdugo stopped short. “What’s this? Melana, why are you crying?”** ****

**Captain Luís del Guerro stepped forward aggressively at their appearance, “Your pardon, Don Felipe, but I have a few things to say to Señor Velásquez.”** ****

**Felipe stepped aside in surprise and the captain turned his anger on his pudgy guest. “You, Señor, are no gentleman. Your manners are crude and your insinuations to Señorita Melana are as unwelcome as they are presumptuous.”** ****

**Velásquez opened his mouth to reply and began to step forward, but the comandante’s withering attack stopped him in his tracks. “Silence!” he ordered. “You will hear me out! I will not tolerate any one making charges against one of my officers and I especially will not tolerate any slander regarding his honor or his relations with Señorita Melana. I warn you, Señor, in all seriousness,” he paused and repeated forcefully, “I warn you.” He tapped the hilt of his saber for emphasis.** ****

**The outburst from the usually composed and mild-mannered captain shocked those present. Lieutenant Alonso Morales rose up off his knee from next to Melana. He approached Velásquez who had begun to sputter in defense.** ****

**“And I, Señor, have something to say to you as well.” Velásquez noted that Morales’ fists were clenched. “You seem to think that you have some proprietary rights over Señorita Melana and her life, who she chooses to have as friends or relations. You are greatly mistaken. And if you ever question either her honor or mine again, I will see to it that it will be the last time you do so.”** ****

**“What is this, then, Pedro?” demanded Felipe Verdugo who was shocked by the officers’ outbursts. “I think you have some explaining to do!”** ****

**Velásquez looked unsure of himself a moment, thrown off balance by the frontal assault of the officers. Then an expression of innocence formed on his face, though his crafty eyes darted from person to person and at last settled on Verdugo. “There must be some mistake, Felipe, some misunderstanding. I’m not sure what this is all about.”** ****

**Both officers snorted in disbelief. Melana looked stunned by the smoothness of the lie. Anamaría was outraged. Her fists clenched. She was so angry that she lost all the words that had formed on the tip of her tongue.** ****

**But Felipe was conciliatory. “What happened? We need to get to the bottom of this.” He turned to his daughter. “Tell me, dear,” he encouraged her. Melana shook her head.** ****

**“There is no doubt what the bottom of this is,” retorted Morales hotly.**

**“The lieutenant is obviously over-reacting to something which is none of his business,” interjected Velásquez smoothly. “It must have something to do with a comment I made to Melana, warning her about his familiarity with her upon a first meeting. I meant no harm, Felipe, merely to warn a young girl about a man who is obviously attracted to her ………and possibly to her family’s money.”** ****

**Morales’ sword was halfway out of its scabbard when he felt del Guerro’s restraining hand upon his arm. “At ease, Lieutenant!” he murmured in the younger man’s ear.** ****

**Del Guerro caught on at once to Velásquez’s masterful manipulation and redirection of the conversation. Despite the emotions present, he was determined to keep the focus of the issue where it belonged. But he would do it with courtesy and a tempering of his words. Alienating Don Felipe would cost them all the territory he had gained so far.**

**It was a restrained and diplomatic comandante of Monterey who spoke to the master of the house: “Don Felipe, please permit me to say that I believe what your daughter told us, despite the fact that Velásquez implies his comments were innocent. I assure you, Señor, that they were not.” He paused, understanding both the gravity of the situation as well as of Velásquez’s long-standing business relationship with Verdugo. “It is quite possible that Señor Velásquez has his own agenda as well.”** ****

**“You are out of line, Captain,” retorted Velásquez in a superior tone. “You are merely guessing without any facts. Your defense of your officer is admirable and your courtesy is eloquent for all to see, but that changes nothing.” He turned towards Verdugo. “But you are right about one thing, Felipe. I am concerned about Melana’s welfare and her future. I do not see either any harm in protecting her from strangers or from her own naivete.”** ****

**Anamaría finally found her tongue. She had decided a long time ago that laughter was a good tool of attack and she laughed at Velásquez’s words. He turned an angry face towards her in response. “Uncle Felipe, I agree with Luís, who is impartial,” she said, deliberately using his first name to let her uncle know that she now considered the comandante of Monterey more than just a military man or visitor. “I think Señor Velásquez is using his friendship with you. Surely you can see that.”** ****

**To her surprise, Felipe Verdugo became tense at this. “Now it is you who are out of line, Anamaría. Pedro has been a friend for more years than you have been upon this Earth. We all have our misunderstandings at times, but nothing but God above will dissolve our friendship.” Velásquez looked positively smug at that comment.** ****

**Felipe turned to del Guerro. He tried his best to be diplomatic to the man he genuinely liked and respected. “Captain, thank you for your courtesy and diplomacy in this unpleasant situation, but I really think you are wrong. My daughter is a sensitive and over-imaginative girl. You yourself have noted this with her preoccupation for romantic books and scenes. Pedro could not be more concerned for her welfare than I myself. He is like a good uncle to her.”** ****

**Melana’s mouth dropped open at the injustice of his words and her eyes filled with tears again. She shook her head. Anamaría was the very picture of outrage.** ****

**Felipe paused, taking in a wide spectrum of feelings he did not feel adequate enough to deal with all at once. He did not like confrontation or raw emotion. “I also appreciate the concern you are showing for any possible slight to Melana’s sensitivities that you believe to have taken place. I am assured by your sense of honor, and yours, too, Lieutenant Morales. I believe that your concerns are genuine. However, I do not believe that they reflect reality. Let us drop this for the present, shall we? We all need time for reflection and to gain control of our emotions. Let us not end such a fine day on such a sour note.”** ****

**Velásquez looked triumphant and self-satisfied at Felipe’s words. He could always count on Felipe to ease the way, smooth out the rough spots and avoid the worse. Velásquez was the lion and Verdugo the lamb, he thought.** ****

**Del Guerro felt like bowing out of dinner at this point, but decided a change in tactics might be more beneficial in the long run. Besides, he wanted to keep an eye on Velásquez the rest of the evening to try to find out more about him, to appraise him further. He could see that Felipe was trying to keep everyone’s good will and that might just serve a good purpose. Luís’ agile mind wanted to pursue the war on many fronts, probing the enemy, seeking out strengths and weaknesses. He would compromise for now.** ****

**“As you wish, Don Felipe. I only hope that our concerns will prove to be of naught. However, I do prefer to err on the side of honor. Be assured, nevertheless, that both of us stand firm in our defense of this young lady and we will not stand down until the facts play themselves out otherwise.” He looked Velásquez straight in the eye as he said this and paused for emphasis.Then he changed the subject. “Señorita Melana did tell me you have some fighting cocks and dogs, both of which interest me a great deal. Animals have a strange way of bringing men together, don’t you think?”** ****

**Don Felipe looked relieved and smiled at this opening. “Oh, they are not just of great interest to me, Captain. They are my passion. Yes, such sport brings men of diverse interests together and I would be very pleased to show you my birds. Shall we go down to the stables?” He gestured to a gate at the back of the garden and motioned for the men to follow him. “Just this morning I purchased a new bird and it is a fine specimen. Come along, Pedro. Even you have not yet seen this bird.”** ****

**As Felipe gestured his guests out ahead of him, he turned to Melana and Anamaria. “Go inside and wash away your tears, daughter. Everything will turn out fine, I’m sure. We can discuss this later.” He smiled and Anamaría thought that somehow his smile looked rather false. She felt great disappointment in her uncle. He looked weak and conciliatory in comparison to the others. She was still angry.**

**“Let’s go inside Melana,” she said to her cousin as the men departed. “I’ll let you wear my green dress for dinner, the one you like.” She tried to think about what she wanted to do later as they went up the stairs together. As they entered Anamaría’s room, Melana sat down in a chair.** ****

**“Oh, Anamaría, I really don’t care about the dress. I don’t want you to leave my side, ever. I don’t want to be in the house anywhere alone when he’s here. Now, I’m really afraid.”** ****

**“Let’s think about that later, Melana. I want you to wear my green dress. Wear it for Alonso. Let’s put on some nice jewelry, too. What do you think?”** ****

**Melana smiled inspite of her tears. “Yes,” she said in a more determined voice. “I’ll do it for Alonso and I’ll only talk to him….oh, and to Captain del Guerro, too.” She looked up at her cousin. “You know, Anamaría, I really like the captain now that we’re getting to know him. He is a real gentleman. Did you notice how he would not back down from what he said about me? And Alonso, did you notice that he even tried to draw his sword…?”**

**Anamaría nodded, thinking of the comandante. “Well, I wouldn’t expect him to do otherwise, Melana. He took a stand and will defend it.” She paused. “Yes, he’s a bit different from what I thought before.”** ****

**Melana nodded. “And Father. I’m so angry about his trying to make it look like I was lying. I still can’t believe he would say those things about me. Why is he against me? I’m his daughter!”** ****

**“I don’t know Melana, I just don’t know.” She shook her head. “Let’s talk about this later tonight.”**  
  
---  
  
**[Next Chapter](http://www.bookscape.net/authors/comandante5.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/authors/comandante1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	5. The Comandante of Monterey

The Comandante of Monterey

**The Comandante of Monterey**

**and the Challenge of Señorita Anamaría Verdugo**

by

Eugene H. Craig  
  
---  
  
## Chapter 5

****

**“Can I offer you gentleman a cigar? These are really quite excellent,” said Felipe Verdugo after dinner.** ****

**Del Guerro really wasn’t a smoker but he took one anyway. Morales lit his own from the fire in the fireplace and placed the end of his to the captain’s. Del Guerro puffed a bit at his without inhaling and watched most of it burn away in a hand held over a crossed knee as the small group sat near the great stone fireplace in Verdugo’s study. Morales, on the other hand relished his, drawing in pure pleasure and leisurely blowing out rings of smoke. Every once in a while he cast the captain’s burning cigar a look of remorse as he watched it waste away. A real pity, Morales thought, because it’s such a good cigar.** ****

**Neither Verdugo nor Velásquez seemed to notice because they were caught up in a discussion of the cattle trade and the problems of getting their products from inland ranchos to the coastal markets, limited though they were.**

**Finally, Velásquez leaned back in his chair and looked the lieutenant up and down as if appraising him for market. “Do you know anything of the trade, Morales?” asked Velásquez expansively. “Or is soldiering your line exclusively?”** ****

**“I’m afraid that I’m more a consumer of the products after the animals are dead,” smiled Morales.** ****

**Velásquez and the others laughed at that. “Well, at least you have a sense of humor. But if you listen well, you could learn about our concerns, the concerns that make it possible for you to even have the saddles on your horses or the boots of your uniform.”** ****

**Anamaría had been sitting quietly off to the side with Melana most of the evening after dinner just listening to the easy conversation of the men. She could not understand how Captain del Guerro and Lieutenant Morales could even talk to Velásquez after their confrontation on the patio. She decided that playing at good social relations was a skill that both officers seemed fairly adept at and she admired their flexibility. Maybe she could use it to her advantage as well.**

**“I don’t think that is exactly accurate, Señor Velásquez,” she spoke up. “It is my understanding that all the Army’s equipment still comes from Spain.”** ****

**Velásquez looked clearly irritated. “You seem determined to oppose everything I have to say, Anamaría, whenever you can. And what do you, a señorita, know about army ordinance?”** ****

**Luís del Guerro smiled at her and then, back at Velásquez. “Actually, Señorita Anamaría is right, Señor. At this time, saddle repair is the only local industry that the Army engages besides the blacksmith. It would probably be more economically feasible to have our equipment made locally, but that is, undoubtedly, a future development to look forward to. In addition, the saddlemakers in Spain would not be particularly pleased by the Army’s making such a decision to favor local interests. As you know, the business interests are where the political decisions are made and that is in Madrid.”** ****

**“In seeing the logic of having local industry prosper and also saving the Crown money, perhaps you could influence decisions, Captain del Guerro,” Velásquez mused, using the comandante’s title for the first time. “Our voices by themselves are nothing and the rewards could be considerable………..that is, for the local community.”** ****

**“There are other factors that you may wish to consider – from the Army’s standpoint, Señor,” continued del Guerro. “There are important issues such as local businesses having a record of quality workmanship in the use of both metal and leather for saddles, bridles and bits. Getting these high standards from Spain has been a process over the years. There are always those who try to shortchange the government and not appreciate the impact on the very men who are protecting and defending them and the kingdom in the field.” Luís had not missed the implication of Velásquez’s last statement and he wanted to give notice that his military administration was not to be involved in such affairs. Luís’ duty was the duty of a soldier, not as a broker between economic interests. On the other hand, he would not discourage colonial interests from getting into the market.** ****

**“My suggestion,” Luís continued, “is that you, and gentlemen like yourselves, profit from the business tactics employed by those in Spain – go to those in political power – right here in Monterey. You are making an unnecessary foray into the cuartel when you can go directly to the governor’s office. Bring samples of your craftsmanship so it may be inspected. You would need to work closely with tanners and others involved in the process. It would be a challenge, of course.”** ****

**Felipe Verdugo had been listening quietly for most of the evening but perked up at the last part of this conversation. He became enthusiastic. “I like that, Captain. It would make a lot of sense – instead of just talking to the governor, as we have in the past, we can actually show him what we can do. I think that we could coordinate a number of people here into an effective enterprise. The more who prosper, the better for all of us.”He beamed.** ****

**Pedro Velásquez kept a straight face. He totally disagreed with Felipe. He wanted to be the power behind the cattle trade, any saddlery enterprise, and to be the determining voice in the economic community. What a fool Felipe was, not to seize what he could. Well, if Felipe would not, he knew who would. This comandante would be of no use to him at all, he could see that. Del Guerro had no ambitions to be an economic power broker and he might even prove to be a problem because of his damned honesty. And then there was this fool of a lieutenant that Melana was attracted to. He relished the thought of crushing all of them, including the impertinent Anamaría.**

**His thoughts were interrupted by Felipe, who had noticed a smile creep across Velásquez’s face and thought that Pedro was reacting to his own words.** ****

**“Well, what do you think of that, Pedro? We can set up a meeting with Sánchez and Aguilera for starters, feel them out, ask them for their ideas.”** ****

**“For starters, for starters,” mused Velásquez as if lost in thought. He knew how to make other men’s ideas his own. “Well, this conversation has been most fruitful. Gentlemen, I hope you won’t mind if I retire early this evening. Much has to be done tomorrow and an early start makes the day longer.” Everyone rose to politely bid him good night.** ****

**“Of course, of course, Pedro,” said Felipe, rising with his partner. Velásquez made short shrift of the social niceties. He pulled Felipe out of the room to whisper to him in the hall.** ****

**After Velásquez had bowed and departed, Melana whispered to Anamaría, “I thought he would never leave.”** ****

**An idea occurred to del Guerro now that the room was empty of the two business partners. He rose and walked over to Melana and said in a low voice. “Señorita Melana, I hope the document you told us about has been well-hidden. You should make sure that it is not found between now and when you can get it to us. Be sure to bring your father’s journal as well, if you can manage it. Try to find a way to come into the pueblo tomorrow.”** ****

**“We could visit our friend Elena Suarez,” said Melana, “and take some sewing. I could hide the documents with our materials.”** ****

**Anamaría was listening at the door as her uncle and Velásquez spoke outside. She turned back. “He is remaining here tonight,” she spoke softly.** ****

**Melana looked fearful again. “Oh, Anamaría.” She looked up at Luís for guidance.** ****

**“Stay with each other tonight, if you are worried,” he suggested.**

**Anamaría nodded, “I was thinking the same thing, Melana.” Then she turned to Del Guerro, “Melana has it in her room. Perhaps we should stay in there.”** ****

**Melana whispered, “But I left it in your room,” then remembered “out on the bed.” She looked almost panic-stricken. “It was in a box.”** ****

**“Not to worry,” Luís cautioned. “That which is out in the open is rarely looked at. If anyone does any searching it will be among your books, in your personal belongings.”** ****

**“I think we will retire early, too,” said Anamaría now in a normal tone of voice. “The days events have exhausted us and there are plans to make for tomorrow.”** ****

**Morales looked a little sad. “I take leave of you reluctantly, then, ladies. Hopefully our next encounter will be more fruitful, but just as pleasant.” The young women smiled.** ****

**Melana looked up into Morales' blue eyes. “I’m very glad we met….both of you today.”  
  
Del Guerro nodded. “As am I, Señorita Melana. You made the afternoon memorable in more ways than one. Your keen eye for detail in your painting is very impressive and I can more appreciate the care you take in studying the land and its formations.”** ****

**The door opened and Felipe Verdugo re-entered the room. He heard the last of Luís’ comments. His eyes lighted up in appreciation of the officer’s compliments to his daughter. “Take care, Melana, or our good captain might have you making new creations day and night.”** ****

**Melana smiled shyly, “Oh Father, everyone needs inspiration.” Then she blushed and peeked at Morales who watched it all with his cheerful demeanor.**

**Del Guerro winked at Melana and turned to Verdugo. “Don Felipe, the hour grows late and I’m afraid that Lieutenant Morales and I still have a few duties to attend to before retiring for the evening. Thank you so much for your hospitality and a delightful dinner. I hope that I may return the favor someday soon.” He bowed to Melana and then to Anamaría. “Ladies, I remain your most devoted servant.”** ****

**As the officers took their leave, the young women chatted among themselves. When Felipe returned to the room, he said casually, “Well, Melana, I think we have some good friends in the cuartel. And Anamaría, I am glad that your relations with our comandante are now resolved for the better. I was worried a bit by old grudges but that is all in the past. But I do need to ask you something very important. This is serious. Have either of you seen a gray journal in any of the rooms? Pedro says he thinks he lost one of his private diaries here. It’s important that he find it.”** ****

**Melana asked “A gray journal? I don’t think so. Could he have lost it at somewhere else? He travels quite a bit, doesn’t he?” She was all innocence.** ****

**“He thinks he lost it here and has searched his room thoroughly. I just wanted to ask to see if anyone had heard about it or seen it.”** ****

**Anamaría kept silent as if the subject did not interest her. “Oh, Uncle Felipe,” she interrupted. “What did Captain del Guerro think of your birds? He seemed very interested and you really haven’t told us about it?”** ****

**Felipe was immediately distracted and began to tell her of how impressed he was with the comandante’s knowledge when the door opened, and Pedro Velásquez looked in. “Sorry to interrupt, Felipe. Any word?”** ****

**Verdugo looked up. “Ah, Pedro, no, there’s no news. I asked. Sorry. Have you been back to the Inn or at Garcia’s? I believe you’ve been there quite a bit lately.”** ****

**“My next stop, Felipe. Until the morning, everyone.” Velásquez closed the door noisily.** ****

**Felipe mused a little thoughtfully. “Now, where was I? Oh, yes. Our captain must have had some gaming birds himself a while back. He talked about watching fights with General Espinoza, a famous general many years back. The pits would be covered with blood, even the general….”** ****

**“How about the puppies, Father? Did you show him the little ones?” asked Melana. She really didn’t want to hear about the blood. It gave her bad thoughts.** ****

**“Oh, yes. He seems to be very partial to dogs. I think there was one in particular he liked – ah, yes, the speckled white one with the fox ears. I’ll show you in the morning.”** ****

**“It’s late, Uncle Felipe, and Melana and I have to get some rest. We had such a good time today that it’s tired us out.”** ****

**“Of course, girls. Get to bed now. Let me kiss you goodnight.” Felipe was all the devoted parent. Just as they were about to leave, he added, “And girls, don’t worry about what was said today. Things aren’t always like they seem. I want you to know that I love both of you a great deal.” He smiled, but it was a sad smile. With that he sat down in front of the fireplace and watched the fire die away.** ****

**The girls closed the door quietly and looked at each other in alarm and consternation. ‘Don’t worry’ he had said, but they did. The morning would bring new causes for alarm.**  
  
---  
  
**[Next Chapter](http://www.bookscape.net/authors/comandante6.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/authors/comandante1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	6. The Comandante of Monterey

The Comandante of Monterey

**The Comandante of Monterey**

**and the Challenge of Señorita Anamaría Verdugo**

by

Eugene H. Craig  
  
---  
  
## **Chapter 6**

**Anamaría and Melana spent the night together in Melana’s room. They pulled the covers over their heads and whispered about the day's events long into the night. Both fell off into an exhausted sleep in the wee hours of the morning. Nevertheless, they were determined to act as if they had all the energy they needed for the events of the next day.** ****

**The early fogs evaporated quickly and gave lie to the concerns of the evening before. Velásquez left after breakfast and it was as if the fogs departed with him.** ****

**Anamaría convinced Felipe to show her the puppy that del Guerro had expressed such an interest in. “Can I just give it to him?” pleaded Melana. “It’s just one puppy out of six.”** ****

**“Well, daughter, I don’t know if he’ll accept it. How can he keep a puppy in the cuartel?”**

**“Even if he can’t, it would be nice to make the gesture, to show that we think he deserves it,” interjected Anamaría.**

**“My little niece,” said Felipe in a teasing manner, “I think you are starting to become quite fond of Captain del Guerro.” When she began to protest, he waved his hand. “Oh, don’t do that. I actually approve. He’s a good, honest man and heaven knows we need someone like that in the cuartel.”**

**Melana made a little gesture to Anamaría and left the room. Felipe started to rise, but Anamaría asked him to stay. “I need to talk to you about something, Uncle” she said. “It is important and I didn’t want to bring it up with Melana in the room.”**

**“All right, dear, what is it?” he responded, sitting down in his favorite chair by the window.**

**“It’s about Señor Velásquez. You said last night that he was only ‘a good uncle’ for her. She doesn’t want it to be any other kind of relationship at all.” She paused. Felipe was silent.**

**“I am speaking for both of us. Melana and I are interested in men with an appreciation for our interests, not just their own. I don’t trust Señor Velásquez anymore and Melana has her doubts as well. I guess it’s an instinct. I can’t explain it any better. I just wanted to let you know.”**

**Felipe sighed deeply. “Thank your for your frankness, Anamaría. You’ve never had any difficulty in expressing yourself.” He sat as if deep in thought a few moments. “Life is not always fair, Anamaría, and sometimes we have to think deeper and broader than our own personal interests. I am trying to think of Melana’s future – a good and secure future for her once I am gone.”**

**“Isn’t Melana’s happiness more important, Uncle? I think that is even more important than security.”**

**Felipe tried to be very patient with his niece. “You know that I have spent my entire existence trying to make a better life for all of us. I want my daughter to have the best. At eighteen years of age, she can hardly be expected to make the right kind of decisions. It may mean that she will have to make a few compromises as well.”**

**Anamaría’s eyes inadvertently filled with tears, and she became very upset. “Are you saying you would force Melana into a marriage she would not want, Uncle? You would break her heart?”**

**Felipe tried to end the conversation. This was not something he wanted to discuss. “Sometimes a young girl cannot see that she eventually would be happy, knowing that her children would be secure and comfortable. I don’t think Pedro is the monster you seem to think he is. Oh, he has his rough edges to be sure, but time can work wonders.”**

**Anamaría was so put out that she could not reply.**

**Her uncle looked at her and said as a final word. “You know, Anamaría, sometimes it’s for the best that men and fathers make decisions about their daughter’s future, and not the woman. I hate to bring this up, but I do so to make my point. You yourself are in love with a man, a legend. You are now twenty-three. You will wait your entire life for this man, but he will never be yours. Then, what would you have done to yourself? There are very fine men here in this community who would make a good husband for you – the very caliber of men that you say you want, and yet, you would not have them because they do not meet your ideal like the dashing outlaw. I know you disagree with this, your face hides nothing, but please think about it, dear. You know that I would not do anything to hurt Melana, but I must think of her future.”** ****

**“If you’ll excuse me for saying so, Uncle Felipe – I think if you make such a decision that you will be hurting Melana, far more than you could ever dream. A man like Velásquez just is not worth it. As you point out, surely there are other men in this community who would make far better husbands for her than him. Maybe you should think about that!”** ****

**Felipe was shocked by her words, and so was she – by her own boldness. Never had she showed the kind of resolve that she now expressed, but she was devoted to Melana and wanted to do everything she could to help her.** ****

**“I think the conversation has come to an end. Leave me, dear, and go visit your friends. We need time to reflect and consider all that has been said. Don’t be angry. We all try to do what we feel is best and sometimes we are wrong. I don’t deny that. But you could be wrong, too.” With that Felipe walked out of the room. He didn’t even see Melana waiting in the hall.** ****

**Melana watched her father leave the house and go down to the stables. She was glad that Anamaría had distracted him long enough for her to get his account book. She was eager to be gone.** ****

**Anamaría came out towards the stairs. She looked very troubled. Her uncle had really touched a raw nerve with her views on her own life and she wondered if she was being a hypocrite.**

**“What’s wrong, cousin?” asked Melana.**

**“Oh, nothing. Nothing for now.”**

**“I’m all set. Let’s go! Here’s the sewing bag for you to carry or you can carry the puppy, if you like. I packed everything carefully.** ****

**“I feel like holding on to something right now, Melana. I’d like to carry the puppy, if you don’t mind.” She took the little puppy into her arms and pressed her face against its head. The puppy licked her cheek and squirmed excitedly. She placed him in a large woven basket lined with a folded piece of cloth.**

**As they went towards the stable and the waiting carriage, they saw Felipe Verdugo take off on his horse. They waved but he did not respond. Within a minute, he had disappeared beyond the towering pines that swept down the winding road. Minutes later, the two cousins followed in his wake toward the pueblo of Monterey.**  
  
---  
  
**[Next Chapter](http://www.bookscape.net/authors/comandante7.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/authors/comandante1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	7. New Page 1

New Page 1

**The Comandante of Monterey**

**and the Challenge of Señorita Anamaría Verdugo**

by

Eugene H. Craig  
  
---  
  
## Chapter 7

**Anamaría decided that their first stop would be the cuartel. She was eager to get rid of the documents and was grateful that the puppy gave them the excuse to visit with the comandante. Having accomplished this, they would stop off at the merchant’s store for some thread, and then pay a surprise call on their friend, Elena.** ****

**Melana was concerned about getting the documents back before her father missed them and worried how that would be accomplished. “Let’s ask the captain what would be the best way to meet up with him again,” she suggested. “He’ll know what to do.”** ****

**When they arrived in the carriage, Anamaría asked the driver to stop on the far side of the plaza. They would walk casually, she decided, toward the cuartel, chatting, and innocent for any and all to observe. One could never tell.** ****

**The soldiers at the gate asked the young women to wait while the availability of the comandante was checked. Within a few minutes they were ushered inside, around the corner, and stood on the porch at the entrance to the building. Outside the wooden door hung a sign that read “La Oficina del Comandante.” A soldier knocked at the door. From within, Anamaría heard the captain’s strong baritone answer “Enter.” The door opened.**

**“Las Señoritas Verdugo,” announced the soldier. Luís del Guerro rose from behind his desk with a smile to greet his visitors. “Ladies, a pleasure to see you again. Won’t you please have a seat?” He gave the soldier instructions to request Morales' attendance.**

**After the soldier closed the door, he added. “Lieutenant Morales will be informed of your presence and will arrive shortly. After he arrives, we can examine the paperwork.”**

**But the two young women remained standing, as if in anticipation. Melana gave Anamaría a conspiratorial glance before she began. “Oh, Captain, before we start, we brought a little present for you.”** ****

**“A present?” Luís asked in surprise. He unconsciously smoothed a corner of his moustache with a forefinger.** ****

**Anamaría noticed the gesture and stepped forward, still cradling the woven basket in her arms. “We hope you can accept it,” she said, lowering the basket and opening it so he could look in.**

**Inside, a little white puppy with speckles and orange-red ears was fast asleep. One little white paw covered its black nose.**

**Del Guerro’s eyes creased as he smiled in appreciation of their gesture. Then he cleared his throat. “Ah, well, it is probably against regulations…”** ****

**Anamaría’s look was positively mischievous when she mockingly rebuked him, “Now, Comandante, you would not insult us by refusing our gift, would you?”** ****

**Luís gave her a look that told her that he knew she was teasing him. “My dear Señorita Verdugo, I would never insult you by saying ‘no’. ” With that, he reached into the basket.**

**The puppy woke up and was eager to get out. The comandante of Monterey picked him up, took him into his arms, scratched his ears, stuck his finger out as the puppy tried to chew on it playfully, and praised the little dog saying “There’s a fine fellow, just look at you, now. Ah, but you’re a strong one. Look at those paws. So, you want to scamper, eh? Let’s see what you can do.” So saying, he squatted down and let the puppy out of his arms. The puppy squealed with joy, racing around the wooden floor and immediately began to investigate the legs of the chairs and other furniture in the room.** ****

**Anamaría watched Luís, feeling somewhat surprised at his absolute affection for the little creature. When he spoke so kindly to the dog, she wondered, how well would he be with children? Would he cuddle a baby like that? She smiled at her cousin as they watched him huddle down with the puppy and watch its antics with such pleasure.** ****

**Melana was delighted by his reaction. “You’ll have to keep him now, Captain. Nobody could be a better papa than you.”** ****

**There was a step on the porch outside and del Guerro rose to meet the anticipated arrival of Lieutenant Morales. There was a knock. “Enter,” he responded.** ****

**Alonso Morales opened the door and, saluting, greeted the comandante with “I came as soon as I received word, Captain del Guerro.” Upon seeing the Verdugo cousins, he bowed in their direction, and walked over to them with a smile. “Ladies.” Then he saw the puppy scrambling toward him. “Ah, Captain, our new mascot?” He leaned over to pet the animal’s white head.**

**Luís replied with a straight face, “It would appear so, Lieutenant. Refusing would have created a diplomatic incident.” The young women tittered at that. “Now, Ladies, please, let us begin. Time is of the essence.”** ****

**As the young women began to go through their sewing supplies to fetch the hidden documents, del Guerro walked over to the front door and opened it. “Private Torres,” he said to the soldier stationed outside, “if anyone requests to see me during the next thirty minutes, would you please tell them that I am unavailable. I do not wish to be disturbed.” With that he closed the door.**

**Melana retrieved two black booklets and placed them on the comandante’s desk. She indicated which one was her father’s and which one Velásquez’s. Morales asked her to explain her findings and she began.** ****

**“Señorita Anamaría,” interrupted Luís, “may I have a word with you while the lieutenant asks the questions?”**

**“Of course, Comandante,” she replied and rose.**

**He guided her over to two chairs under a window further away. He put the chairs at close quarters and sat a moment in quiet contemplation before he began. It was hard for him not to notice her elegance – the ruffled white blouse with a black shawl, the taffy- colored skirt and black shoes. Around her waist was a scarlet sash that matched his own - a splash of color that an artist would think of, he thought. There was no hat to cover her dark hair today and she wore the smallest of gold earrings. And there was that less-than- subtle hint of jasmine - a scent that I know is you. A man might get lost in the depth of her dark eyes and fill his soul with a hint of her smile.** ****

**Luís forced himself to re-focus on the matters at hand. “Have there been any developments since our meeting of last night that you need to tell me about?” he asked in a low tone.**

**“Oh, yes,” she replied, remembering her conversation with her uncle. “Uncle Felipe asked us if we had seen Pedro’s journal which we, of course, had not. In addition, I tried to tell him that I mistrust Señor Velásquez and so does Melana. But, he didn’t want to hear of it.” She looked over at Melana and leaned closer to whisper in his ear, “Then he implied that he would marry Melana off to him for her own good and her future. I was very upset and told him he would break her heart. He then attacked me and said that fathers should make decisions about marriages, not us women.”**

**“Go on,” said Luís in a neutral tone. She searched his face for a reaction but could not ascertain one. He was still getting the facts, she thought, before making judgements, something I find hard to do. He looked directly into Anamaría’s eyes and she noticed for the first time that they were blue-gray. Why haven't I noticed the color of his eyes before? she thought.** ****

**“Uncle Felipe told me that I simply did not understand that he had spent his whole life trying to make a better life for the family, that he wanted Melana to have a secure future before he dies.” She paused. “His talk of death disturbed me.”**

**“Interesting,” Luís commented. Then, the puppy was there at his booted leg, up on its hind legs, eager again for attention. The captain picked him up and placed him on his lap, stroking his head and scratching the small white chest. “Tell me, why did he attack you in particular, if you don’t mind my asking?” The puppy raised its head, stretching its neck, enjoying the attention, then squirmed mightily and leaped off the officer’s lap, tumbling and regaining his feet.**

**Anamaría blushed, remembering her uncle’s pointed words about her being a dreamer, not a realist, about her hero, the outlaw Zorro. “I think Uncle Felipe thinks I am a bad influence on Melana regarding what is and what is not an appropriate marriage. Or who or who is not good for a husband,” she replied awkwardly.**

**Luís smiled at her sympathetically, leaned forward and patted her hand reassuringly. “Don’t you worry about that, Señorita. I am not here to judge you on these matters. What is more important is why your uncle suddenly feels it is necessary for a marriage to Velásquez and why he is speaking of his own mortality.”** ****

**Anamaría shared the same thoughts and suddenly felt a new confidence in the man who sat so close to her. “There is another thing you should know. He said that things did not seem as they appeared to be. Yet he was very sad, almost despairing. I felt as if someone had stabbed my own heart, but I had to stand up for Melana. I said some mean things, but it was for Melana.”** ****

**“By the way, does your uncle have any enemies that you know of?” asked del Guerro. “It is important that you let us know. In this business, there is always bound to be conflict, whether it is apparent or not. Do you have any suspicions?”** ****

**“That’s a very hard question to answer. I’ll have to think about it. Everyone I know seems to like Uncle Felipe. He is always helping other people solve their problems or settle their differences. The big contradiction seems to be why he is friends with a man like Señor Velásquez.”** ****

**From the desk, Lieutenant Alonso Morales looked up at the comandante. “Captain, there is really something here in these documents, just like Señorita Melana says. Would you like to have a look?”** ****

**Luís and Anamaría rose from their chairs and went over to the desk. Morales showed them columns of numbers, notations and some odd, consistent marks in the margins.**

**Morales explained that annotations on the sides of the pages indicated a kind of double-bookkeeping taking place. “Some of this is not too clever, Captain. It is often the case that codes are employed to indicate where expenses, extra supplies and monies go. The person keeping accounts employs a system of discreet marks such as these which indicate another source is to be referred to for specifics.”** ****

**“In other words, this is just one document. Another one will have further information and supply the real facts,” said del Guerro to clarify what Morales had revealed.**

**“Yes, Captain. A person seeing this journal would not be too likely to suspect anything amiss if he was innocent of these kind of entries. In this case, though, Señor Velásquez did make some errors in his mathematics and his journal clearly lacks some of the preciseness of Señor Verdugo’s. There are also other entries for the same dates and same transactions that cannot be accounted for in both journals.”** ****

**“How do you know about all this, Lieutenant?” asked Anamaría, whose curiosity was definitely aroused.** ****

**“A long story, Señorita. But allow me to say that sometimes thieves confess due to a bad conscience and help us catch worse thieves than themselves. It has saved more than one from the gibbet. It is an exchange, so to speak, and I have profited greatly from the knowledge.”** ****

**“As has the government,” added Luís. “Lieutenant Morales has been able to operate very effectively and, thanks to the discretion of honest men, he has done so with no suspicions aroused. If there are suspicions aroused, his life could be in danger.”**

**That comment elicited a gasp of shock from Melana. “Oh, no.”**

**“It’s all right, Señorita,” reassured Morales. “Only the captain knows why I am here and only the comandante in San Francisco knows of my dual role in government. I am not worried and neither should you be.”**

**Captain del Guerro suddenly straightened up. “Ladies, our half hour has come to an end. If you do not mind, I would like Lieutenant Morales to study these documents the rest of the afternoon and make his notes. I suggest that we meet again – say, a casual meeting at the Inn, for an early dinner at six o’clock. Would that meet with your approval?”**

**Melana looked very pleased at the invitation. “Oh, yes.”Anamaría nodded as well.**

**“That way we can discreetly return the documents to you. If need be, we can make other arrangements in case this does not work out. I ask only that you ladies be flexible in case of the unexpected,” he added.**

**The young women stood up to go. The puppy scampered around their feet and tried to hide under their long skirts. “Oh, you little scamp,” said Anamaría as she reached down to whoosh him out of the way.**

**There was a sudden commotion outside in the yard of the cuartel. Morales looked out the window and Melana gasped as she recognized a voice, loud and complaining. “Velásquez,” she said in consternation.**

**Morales picked up the documents. “I’ll deposit these in your quarters, Captain. And I’ll disappear there, too, if you want.”** ****

**“No,” said del Guerro, “come right back. This will be out in the open.” The lieutenant disappeared into his quarters. The moments he was gone seemed like hours.** ****

**“Can you ladies do some acting?” asked Luís.**

**“Don’t worry, Comandante, we don’t' need to act,” answered Anamaría. She looked over at her cousin. “Can you imagine the look on his face when he sees or hears us here, Melana?”**

**“I want to laugh. Let’s laugh, Anamaría!” said Melana with some relish. She watched Morales re-enter the room. Then both young women began to laugh loudly as if at a good joke. The commotion in the yard died down a moment and then began again.**

**Del Guerro pursued the scampering puppy and scooped him up in his arms. “Ladies, at ease,” he said, seemingly casually, but it was an order. They sat down. Then, the officer opened the door and addressed the lancer. “What is going on here, Private Torres?”** ****

**The soldier looked startled to see a little white puppy with orange ears in the arms of the comandante but regained his composure at once. “This man insists on seeing you, Captain, but I told him you are occupied.”**

**Del Guerro allowed his gaze to casually drift out to the person of Pedro Velásquez who was confronting another soldier. The big man became calmer upon seeing the officer. “I need to see you at once!” he demanded.** ****

**The captain nodded to the soldier restraining Velásquez and replied, “Señor, you need to learn some good manners and wait your turn. Nevertheless, if this an urgent matter, I might be able to make an accommodation.”** ****

**Velásquez shook himself free. “You seem to have plenty of time, Captain, for dogs.”**

**“Shut up and come inside,” retorted Luís in the most threatening tone he had used up to any point in his command. “If you cannot find a civil way to speak to me, I’ll lock you up for insulting an officer of the Crown.”** ****

**Velásquez muttered under his breath and entered the office of the comandante. His eyes narrowed as he beheld the Verdugo cousins lounging in chairs and the seemingly ever-present Lieutenant Morales.**

**The young women stood up and Morales stepped forward. “Ah, Señor Velásquez. A pleasant day, Señor.”**

**“What are you doing here?” demanded Velásquez looking directly at Melana and ignoring Morales.**

**“That’s no way to address these young ladies, as if it is any of your concern,” Luís admonished him sharply, saving Melana from having to answer. “Surely you can see that they have brought by a small present for the comandante.”**

**The puppy in his arms regarded Velásquez in silence and seemed to sense the tenseness. When the big man took a step away from Melana and back toward the officer, the puppy growled. “It’s all right, little Fella,” said the captain to the dog. “Señor Velásquez will not bite you.”**

**Melana and Anamaría burst out laughing at this unexpected humor. Morales looked at his captain with a raised eyebrow and could not conceal a broad smile. Velásquez did not react at all but his eyes moved from each person to the next, suspicious and foreboding.**

**“Ladies, thank you so much for dropping by. I regret that the rest of my afternoon is occupied by appointments. In addition, Señor Velásquez seems to have an emergency. If you would forgive me, I think I should attend to the matter at hand.”** ****

**As Lieutenant Morales escorted the young women out the door, he gave a sideways glance to Velásquez who sat down in front of the comandante’s desk. The bigger man leaned forward and Morales found it difficult to concentrate on the parting niceties with the Verdugo cousins. He handed them their sewing bag that he carried and hurriedly bade them goodbye, saying he looked forward to dinner.**

**Pedro Velásquez looked around the comandante’s office. He briefly noted the green plants, the model cannon on the desk, some books in a stack and the officer’s saber and a pistol in a holster hanging from a wall hook. There were some small paintings, including one of the King, and a map of Alta California with its capital at Monterey. As del Guerro sat behind his desk, Velásquez refocused his attention on the smaller man opposite him who held one of Verdugo’s mutts on his lap and regarded him with a mild curiosity.** ****

**“Look, Captain, thanks for seeing me right away. I apologize for the interruption, but what I have to report is important. As you know, Felipe and I are business partners. I am not here regarding our business affairs, but I am here regarding a theft of property and a possible murder.”** ****

**Del Guerro sat forward at that, frowning, looking up at Morales who was closing the door. “A possible murder, Señor? Explain yourself.”** ****

**“As you may know, I left the Verdugo rancho early this morning for business here in town. The man I was to meet with was not here. I headed back to Felipe’s and found a calamity.”**

**Luís thought the man genuinely looked flustered and concerned regarding an unexpected situation. “Go on,” he said.**

**“Nobody seemed to be at home, not even the two servants. I just walked in. I found the front room a wreck – overturned furniture, books scattered on the floor along with everything else. I called out. There was no answer. Then I went upstairs. I didn’t know if Melana was there or not.” The older man looked over at Morales who had fastened his eyes upon him when he spoke of Melana. “When I went upstairs I found that all the doors were ajar. Two rooms were torn apart like the front room – Felipe’s and Melana’s. There was blood on the floor in Felipe’s room. I went down to the stables. Felipe’s favorite horse was gone, but everything else appeared normal. I walked around to the back of the stables and found no one either. I got on my horse and came here at once.”**

**“Why the hostility when you entered the room, then?” asked Morales in a mild tone.**

**Velásquez turned in his chair to face Morales. “I don’t like you, Señor,” he said. “I like it even less that Melana seems to have an interest in you. But I want you to understand that I was relieved to see that she and Anamaría were safe, even if it is here. Do you really think that I could act any differently in front of them if something has happened to Felipe?”**

**Captain del Guerro was already making his way to his quarters. He opened the door, deposited the puppy inside, and then returned to the desk. “All right, “ he said to Velásquez. “We will leave for the Verdugo home immediately.”** ****

**The older man stood up, anxious to go. The comandante gestured him toward the front door. Del Guerro turned to Morales. “Lieutenant, I leave you in charge. There are still some duties to be performed this afternoon and I want you to follow our previously arranged schedule even if I do not get back by the end of the day. You can handle the rest of this afternoon’s appointments.”Del Guerro slipped the scabbard and saber off the wall along with the pistol. Both men left the office and Alonso Morales heard the Captain summoning the sergeant for a small contingent of troops. Within minutes, four soldiers, the comandante, and Velásquez had mounted their horses and left the cuartel.** ****

**Lieutenant Alonso Morales stepped back out the front door. He ordered the remaining soldiers in the cuartel to be prepared for further duties and kept Private Torres on duty outside the office of the comandante. There was only one duty to attend to and that was the further examination of the documents, which he retrieved at once. He set himself at the comandante’s desk and began to take careful notes.**  
  
---  
  
**[Next Chapter](http://www.bookscape.net/authors/comandante8.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/authors/comandante1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	8. New Page 1

New Page 1

**The Comandante of Monterey**

**and the Challenge of Señorita Anamaría Verdugo**

**by**

**Eugene H. Craig**  
  
---  
  
## **Chapter 8**

****

**A traveler on the El Camino Real outside of Monterey might have been awakened out of his thoughts by a pounding of hooves in the distance. Had he sat up in the saddle and gazed up the dirt road, he would have seen a troop of the King’s Lancers approaching at full gallop. In the lead was the comandante of Monterey and a disheveled civilian, both with grim looks on their faces. Behind them rode a sergeant and three lancers. Over their backs were slung their rifles.** ****

**The Verdugo household looked deceptively quiet as the troopers approached. As they drew up and dismounted, the captain ordered them around the perimeter of the home. The gate had been left closed. Del Guerro approached the situation as if taking an enemy position: secure the perimeter, then, take the objective. Upon entering the house, he saw it was as Velásquez described – overturned chairs, books thrown down from the bookcases, desk drawers opened, their contents either on the floor or scattered. Two lancers went up the stairs to inspect the floor above. The sergeant called down from upstairs, “Captain, the same upstairs.”** ****

**Del Guerro took the steps two at a time with Velásquez following. He walked into Melana’s room. The bed had been overturned. Every book in her two bookcases had been thrown on the floor. The drawers of her chest had been turned out and its contents hung over the sides. The armoire stood open and its bottom drawers were opened. Someone had done a thorough job. Her jewelry box was dumped upside down and its contents lay on the floor where they had fallen. Well, at least an ordinary robbery had not taken place, thought del Guerro.** ****

**The sergeant standing in the entrance to the room shook his head. “Why would anyone want to go through a señorita’s room like this?” he asked, more rhetorically than expecting an answer.** ****

**Del Guerro made no comment and inspected all the other rooms until he got to Don Felipe’s. Like Melana’s it was as if a hurricane had hit it – but much worse. Everything in the room was in a shambles – overturned mattresses, drawers out of the furniture, their contents dumped on the floor. Verdugo’s clothes had been gone through and lay strewn around the room. Despite the fury of the chaos, del Guerro had the feeling something more was amiss, but he kept his thoughts to himself. The major thing that stood out in all the disorder was the blood. There was blood on the floor, on the mattress and on some of the clothing that seemed trampled under foot. The captain followed the trail from the bedroom out to the hallway. Big drops were along the hallway but suddenly came to an end. Perhaps someone had carried the body or wrapped it in something.** ****

**Velásquez followed the comandante, shaking his head. Luís went back down stairs to the study. He picked up two chairs and set them upright. Then he turned to the taller man: “Señor Velásquez, would you please have a seat here?”** ****

**The big man looked uncertain, but sat down in one of the chairs. He watched as the comandante pulled the sergeant aside and made some comments to him quietly. The sergeant nodded and left. A moment later, two of the lancers came in and took his place. Their rifles were in their hands. Then Captain del Guerro returned to the room. He sat opposite the older man, removing his hat and gloves and placing them on top of the chaos of the desk.** ****

**“Señor Velásquez, this is most serious. I want you to tell me what you know. Does Don Felipe have any enemies who would do something like this to him? Or do you have any enemies who would do this?”** ****

**The big man was not expecting the questions. He hesitated a moment. “I am in a state of shock, Comandante. I’m bewildered, just as you are. I can’t imagine anyone doing this, not to Felipe, that is.”** ****

**Del Guerro studied the man opposite him who nervously fingered his hat. “But you didn’t answer my second question, Señor. Do you have any enemies who would do this to Don Felipe, say, to threaten you?”** ****

**Velásquez thought. He felt the comandante’s eyes drilling in to him. Yes, he thought, there are some who would probably relish taking a shot at me. But Felipe? On the other hand,… Finally, he spoke. “Listen, Captain, Felipe is a different kind of bird. There are men who are jealous of me, of my success, and such men are always dangerous, but I can take care of myself. As a matter of fact, I think I would have received a threat of some sort if this were the case.”** ****

**“And you can think of nothing at all that would lead to this, then?” asked del Guerro.** ****

**“No,” said Pedro Velásquez. He was not used to talking to anyone about his business dealings and it would not be easy to draw any information out of him.** ****

**Del Guerro signed audibly and looked up at the sweating face of Velásquez. “You realize, of course, that if you are not more forthright with me, then I will have to draw other kinds of conclusions,” he said slowly.** ****

**Velásquez’s head jerked up as he realized what the comandante was saying. “How dare you!” he gasped. He watched the captain’s hand as it caressed the grip of the pistol and then realized the reason for the presence of the two lancers just outside the study.** ****

**“Listen, Captain, why the devil do you think I would murder Felipe? What could I gain from it?”**

**Del Guerro cocked his head to one side rather casually and looked grim. “That should be more than obvious, Señor. Let me state a few facts that come to mind. First of all is your behavior upon our arrival yesterday. It is obvious that you have been having some kind of disagreement with Señor Verdugo. Your rudeness and impatience in dealing with any interruptions were palatable. Secondly, you don’t seem to relish Don Felipe’s suggestions that the other gentlemen engaged in your business be a part of any dealings with the government. Finally, and not least, is your overbearing behavior towards Señorita Melana. Do you think for one moment that your designs on her future are not motivated by anything but self-interest rather than any respect for her wishes? And why marry a young woman who has no interest in you whatsoever other than to gain control over the wealth that would come with such a marriage? The dice,” said Luís in a deadly tone, “are loaded against you, Señor Velásquez.”** ****

**The big man started to rise out of his chair. The captain rose simultaneously and removed his pistol from the holster. “Don’t take any steps you would regret, Señor,” Luís said. “I am prepared to use this, if necessary.”** ****

**The big man looked at the pistol aimed in his direction. He was sweating profusely. How could he get that damned fool of a captain to believe him? He sat back down, studying the officer opposite him. He did not doubt that Luís would pull the trigger.** ****

**Velásquez took a big breath. “All right, I admit things have been rough between Felipe and me, but it’s not for the reasons you think. Do you think I would have come running to you if I had murdered Felipe? I could have just left everything to be found if that were the case.”** ****

**“The contrary is also true. By coming to the authorities you might have wished to deflect any suspicion that may have arisen,” the comandante pointed out. “Once again, Señor, you will need to tell me much more than you have already.” He turned to the soldiers at the doorway and gestured them in. “Until that time, consider yourself under arrest.” The comandante stepped through the door saying to the soldiers, “ Keep him here until I return.”** ****

**Captain del Guerro then went out the door into the patio where the sergeant was waiting for him. “Something very interesting, mi Capitan,” reported the soldier. “Back behind the barn under some fresh dirt I discovered a possible source for the blood.”**  
  
---  
  
**[Next Chapter](http://www.bookscape.net/authors/comandante9.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/authors/comandante1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**The Comandante of Monterey**

**and the Challenge of Señorita Anamaría Verdugo**

**by**

**Eugene H. Craig**  
  
---  
  
****

**Chapter 9**

**It was late afternoon when the door to the comandante’s office opened and Captain Luís del Guerro stepped in. Lieutenant Alonso Morales was seated at his desk and looked up. Luís gestured him to remain seated.**

**“A long afternoon, Captain?”** ****

**“Indeed,” replied the comandante. “And how is the report coming along?” He unfastened his sword and hung it up on the wall hook along with the pistol holster.** ****

**“I’ve made all the notes necessary, Captain. I believe there is a sure case for embezzlement here, even without the second journal. Did you learn anything new from Velásquez?”** ****

**The captain sat down in a chair and stretched his booted legs out before him. “Just how evasive he can be. This could be a case of embezzlement, but murder? I'm not so sure.”** ****

**“Why do you say that, Captain?” Morales looked surprised. “If Verdugo was not cooperating with Velásquez, especially if he became an obstacle, murder would be a way to solve certain problems.”** ****

**“On the surface I would say you are right, but there seems to be more to all of this than what meets the eye. Because I have little to go on as of yet, I’ve locked Velásquez up as a logical suspect. Perhaps a little pressure will force his tongue. If not, I might have to go further.” Del Guerro frowned as he contemplated this. “By the way, I want you to contact a few of our friends here in town. Tell them to report to me immediately if they have seen Felipe Verdugo at all today or have heard anything about him. It’s time to activate our network, Morales.”** ****

**“At once. Oh, by the way, it’s only an hour away from dinner, Captain, just to remind you,” Morales said.**

**“I had almost forgotten the time, thank you.” Del Guerro rose and headed toward his private room. “ It would seem that if you need more time with the books, you now have it.”** ****

**“Captain, I have an idea. Suppose for a moment that everything we have seen today is all part of a greater scheme than what we have thus far discovered. Wouldn’t it be better to return the documents and plant them in a place where it could be argued they had been overlooked, or even missed among the mess?”**

**The comandante smiled at the man who who sat behind his desk. “You know, Morales, I like the way you think. But I am beginning to believe that neither Señor Verdugo nor Señor Velásquez has told us all the facts. Could it not be possible that one may be out to frighten the other? Let us hope that one has not gone too far in this direction.”**

**“Did you discover where the blood came from?”**

**“There are a few possibilities. It might be Verdugo’s; it might be from a mutilated chicken that Sergeant López found buried out behind the barn. There is also the possibility that it might have come from another source: the bitch was missing from the barn, the mother of our mascot.” The comandante paused, then looked distracted. “Ah, I forgot about the little fellow.”He opened the door and didn’t see the puppy on the floor.**

**“Not to worry. I let him out, then, gave him some water and a meal. He’s probably sound asleep by now.”**

**“In the center of my bed,” del Guerro smiled spotting the little form curled in a ball. “Stow your materials for now and get cleaned up. We’ll have to get our attractive dinner companions to make some changes in their schedule for tonight and tomorrow. I will speak to Anamaría while you keep her cousin distracted.”**

****

**The officers arrived at the Inn early and enjoyed lingering outside, watching the shops close and people make their way home or to other destinations. It was not long before they caught sight of the Verdugo cousins. Both officers walked over to meet them and exchanged pleasantries.**

**Once inside the Inn, they took their places at del Guerro’s favorite place near the door. Here he could watch everyone who came in and who left without being intrusive. The table was just far enough away from the door that the clients did not intrude and far enough away from the nearest table to provide its occupants with just enough privacy for confidential conversation. It was an arrangement that the innkeeper agreed to for such a good customer.** ****

**Anamaría sat to the Captain’s right and Melana and Morales sat across from them. After the food and drinks arrived (the ladies agreed to half a glass of wine), the conversation petered out for a while as they ate. Del Guerro asked them how they liked the wine and both young women agreed that they really did not have that much experience with wine to say for sure.** ****

**“I hope you didn’t agree to the wine just to be polite,” commented Morales.** ****

**Melana smiled in return. “It seemed like a nice occasion to want some, but just a little, of course.”** ****

**Anamaría noticed that the officers lingered over the wine a while. “It’s a very good wine, Melana. You just have to drink it slowly and savor how it goes with the meal.”** ****

**“ ‘Fella,’ the puppy, seems to have made himself at home in my quarters,” said del Guerro, changing the subject. ‘Morales played the nanny this afternoon while I was gone.”** ****

**The ladies laughed along with the lieutenant, but Anamaría caught the drift of the conversation right away. “Does that have anything to do with your visitor, Captain?”** ****

**Del Guerro was still thinking of how best to approach the subject, when the innkeeper approached the table and asked how the meal was and if they would like to order more wine. Del Guerro asked him about the evening entertainment. The man gestured toward two guitar players. Morales asked Melana to go with him to make a request for songs.** ****

**After they left, Luís turned toward Anamaría. It struck him constantly each time they met what an attractive woman she was. And here she was now, at his side at the table in her dark blue dress with silver trim. Around her shoulders was a white shawl with intricately sewn floral designs around the border, her own handiwork. Her long tresses were held back by a black comb and she wore silver earrings. Around her neck was a silver-wrought sea gull necklace with a touch of white and it reminded Luís of their trip along the coast. Her eyes were a warm brown and the lashes long. He liked the fact she barely used any makeup, for it would have spoiled her natural beauty. Her smile was extremely seductive, he thought. And her scent of jasmine was unforgettable.** ****

**He suddenly realized that he must have been staring at her and he cleared his throat. “I need to take you into my confidence, Señorita.”** ****

**Her gaze was clear and she met his eyes. “Is it that serious?” she asked.** ****

**“I’m afraid so. I would like you to take Señorita Melana home with you this evening. Do not return to Don Felipe’s under any condition for the present.” Del Guerro kept his voice as level and quiet as he could but he could see the alarm in her face. He could see her posture stiffen and she took a deep breath.** ****

**“Don’t upset yourself, dear,” he said placing his hand on hers and giving it a gentle squeeze. “It won’t do you any good to speculate and I don’t want you to. Just stay at your own home tonight. I’ll let you know when it is a good idea to go back to your uncle’s with your cousin.”** ****

**“How soon can you tell me what is going on?” she asked in a hushed tone. She felt a tightening in her chest and her eyes began to water. She looked into his eyes again and sensed his concern for her reaction.** ****

**“I’ll tell you as soon as I can,” Luís said. “I’ll come by your home in the morning and let you know. Until then, stay here in town.”** ****

**“Thank you, Captain. I know you are doing your best.” She sighed, “I’ll be a good soldier for you until then.”** ****

**Luís smiled but said in a serious tone of voice, “You are a very fine young lady, Señorita Anamaría. Requesting you to be a good soldier in addition to that would be asking too much.” He watched her lower her eyes and thought that she would need to be even braver if things turned out the way they looked. He squeezed her hand reassuringly again and then withdrew his.** ****

**Anamaría looked up at Luís again. With all that had happened, her emotions were mixed and she wanted somehow to make up for her past feelings for him over del Amo. She was not sure how, so she said simply, “Captain del Guerro, I want you to know that I consider you a friend and not just the comandante. You don’t need to be so formal. So, please, just call me by my first name. All my friends do.”** ****

**“I am very honored, Anamaría. I likewise request the same of you. The titles need to fall away when one is among friends.”** ****

**“It’s a bargain, but if I slip up every once in a while it’s because you deserve the respect I’d like to give you.” She smiled warmly and he knew she meant it.** ****

**Del Guerro leaned very close to her, nodding toward Morales and Melana. “Your cousin seems to enjoy Lieutenant Morales’ company. He’s a fine officer and a very capable one.”** ****

**“I think she likes him very much, too,” Anamaría acknowledged. “After her recent experiences, he almost seems like a knight in shining armor.”** ****

**Luís had a twinkle in his eye when he replied, “Well, you should know that most Army officers like to imagine themselves as such.”** ****

**She gave him a look that was very knowing. “Just as long as I don’t have to put up with any more joking Don Quixotes chasing at windmills and running over the rest of us.” They laughed together and felt a mutual companionship in their corner of the world.** ****

**At this point, Alonso Morales and Melana returned to the table. “It took a small bribe,” reported the lieutenant, “but I think there are a few songs they will play for us.” As he sat down, he mused thoughtfully, “I remember, Captain, that you told me once that one of your favorite songs was ‘The Love I Seek in You.’ I don’t believe I know it, though.“** ****

**The comandante of Monterey looked contemplative a moment, as if savoring an old memory. “Actually it is a song based on an old poem,” Luís explained. “It may even be medieval in origin. I doubt the musicians even heard of it.”** ****

**“What are the words, Captain?” asked Melana.** ****

**Luís smoothed the end of his moustache with his left hand and smiled, first at Melana, and then at Anamaría upon whom he fastened his gaze:**

**At dawn I seek you in the songs of the nightingale**

**That entered my dreams all night long**

**And I seek you in the flowers of mid-morning dew**

**As the breeze captures the misty fogs**

**No warmer smile could shine but yours**

**When the noon sun blesses this Earth**

**And afternoon’s willows blow in search for your eyes**

**Long after sunset reveals the stars**

**And once again, the night brings forth my quest**

**For your eyes, your smile, and my dreams.**

**“That’s beautiful,” sighed Melana. “Really, Captain del Guerro, how lovely.”** ****

**But the comandante of Monterey only had his eyes on Anamaría and a brow was raised almost in expectation for a reaction from her.** ****

**Anamaría smiled, thought of her hero, Zorro, briefly, and knew that Luís had meant it for her. “It’s very romantic, Luís, like a Troubadour’s ballad. Thank you for sharing it with us. I don’t think I’ve heard a lovelier poem. Now, nothing they’ll play the rest of the night can match that.”** ****

**Melana and Alonso agreed at once. Luís thought her answer was a good one considering the progress he had made with her. “It’s all Morales’ fault, ladies. I had not thought of that for a long time.”** ****

**“It must be the company we’re keeping, Captain,” said the lieutenant and raised his wine glass to the giggling Verdugo cousins. Both officers saluted the young women with their glasses. Then the musicians began to play and each listener escaped into their own world of thoughts – and dreams.**  
  
---  
  
**[Next Chapter](http://www.bookscape.net/authors/comandante10.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/authors/comandante1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	10. New Page 1

New Page 1

**The Comandante of Monterey**

**and the Challenge of Señorita Anamaría Verdugo**

**by**

**Eugene H. Craig**  
  
---  
  
## **Chapter 10**

**Two Spanish officers escorted their lady companions to the Gregorio Verdugo home, which was not far from the center of the town of Monterey. Anamaría Verdugo and Captain Luís del Guerro lingered behind the other couple.** ****

**Luís felt quite relaxed as he strolled arm in arm with the elegant young woman at his side. He pointed out the evening star to her in the glow of a golden sunset. "Soon, a thousand such worlds will take its place," he mused. "The stars have never ceased to create wonder in me as I gaze at them from any place I have ever been."** ****

**"I like the night sky as well," responded Anamaría, "but usually on the patio at home where I feel safe."** ****

**"Hopefully, one day you will view them from your artist's viewpoint when the sky is clear and there is no light to mar their beauty. There is a feeling of serenity that comes with an unencumbered view of the night sky, even when surrounded by the dark forest. There, the sea breeze and the stars form a unique harmony," the captain said, coming to a halt along the street. Then he returned his gaze to his companion and looked apologetic as if he had said too much for the occasion. "Ah, but forgive me, Anamaría."** ****

**The young lady had enjoyed his observation, but feeling a little awkward at the freshness of their new friendship, she changed the subject. “Luís, I have been thinking about your question of earlier today and I may have an answer for you - the question you asked me is whether Uncle Felipe has enemies or not.”** ****

**The comandante had his arm through hers and drew even closer. It was not hard to whisper in his ear because he was barely an inch taller than she was in her heels. “I’m listening, dear,” he said.** ****

**“I talked with Melana and we think that there are two possibilities. One is a man called García. He lives here in town and most of his dealings are with Pedro Velásquez, although he has been out to Uncle Felipe’s in the past. The other is an unknown. Last night Uncle Felipe asked him to check back at García’s for his lost journal and then at the Inn where he was frequenting. I don’t know the cattlemen Uncle Felipe deals with. You will have to ask Melana about that.”** ****

**“Ask us in for a few minutes and give me a chance to do that this evening, if it will not be an imposition on either of you,” responded Luís. “The chain of events seems to be running just ahead of us and I’d like to catch up with it before the trail grow too cold to find the kind of evidence I need.”** ****

**“Luís, do you think anyone could be watching us or following us, based on what has been going on?” she asked suddenly.** ****

**“I don’t think that is an unreasonable assumption to make,” he answered carefully. “I want you to know, however, that I am vigilant and I sense no danger at the present. Our appearance at the Inn tonight served a dual purpose, one of which was meant to show that we are merely being sociable, passing our time in entertainment and pleasant conversation – for public consumption.”** ****

**"And the other purpose?" she asked mischievously.** ****

**The captain let the question pass unanswered, but gave her arm a gentle squeeze.** ****

**“Can you tell me anything at all about this afternoon?” she probed.** ****

**“Only that I arrested Señor Velásquez,” he smiled.** ****

**“Oh,” she laughed. “I heard you tell him that you would, if he kept insulting an officer of the Crown.” She was almost gleeful.** ****

**“And that officer’s new puppy,” joked Luís lightly, wanting to put his companion at ease. He could tell she was enjoying the banter and wondered if she really believed what he just told her.**

**They turned another corner and came to the Verdugo residence. Melana and Lieutenant Morales seemed to be waiting for them. In another minute they were ushered inside and down a hall to a brightly lit sitting room. The comandante asked Melana for a word with her and they sat down near the fireplace.** ****

**Anamaría sat down with Alonso Morales near a window that overlooked the interior patio. “You know, Lieutenant, I haven’t had a chance to speak to you at all these last two days. It seems that my cousin has had all the fun.”** ****

**“That’s very kind of you Señorita, but I don’t think Melana has had all the fun. I have really enjoyed her company as well,” he replied with a sparkle in his eyes. “When I told your uncle that she must be a fascinating conversationalist, it was an understatement.”** ****

**“What sort of things must she be talking about?Hopefully, not all those romances she reads.”** ****

**“Not at all,” Morales protested. “I’m almost amazed by the kind of literature and history she has read. She knows all the best poems and literature of Spain and other countries. She was really fascinated with the captain’s poem and told me all about the kind of art and music of the period.” He paused and looked a little embarrassed. “I must sound pretty much taken by her.”** ****

**Anamaría smiled benevolently at that. “That’s all right, Alonso – oh, may I call you that? – I can tell you that Melana loves having such a good listener as you are. Our spirits are lifted when we can talk with kindred souls.”** ****

**“You know, Señorita,” he leaned over confidentially, “both the captain and I feel that way as well.”** ****

**Anamaría was silent a few moments and looked over at Melana and Luís. “Would you care to walk out with me to the patio, Lieutenant?” she asked. “I need some fresh air.”** ****

**The army officer rose with her and they strolled out the door. She sat on a bench and gestured for him to join her. Once they sat down, she got to the point. “Could I ask you a confidential question, Alonso?”** ****

**“Yes, of course, “ the officer said quietly. “And I’ll answer the best that I can.”** ****

**“Can you tell me something about Luís– not just what kind of officer he is, but what he is really like, well, you know, what kind of man he is?”** ****

**“That’s a complex question and I would have to give you a complex answer to be fair to the captain," the lieutenant began. "Briefly, he is one of the finest officers I have ever known – being conscientious and efficient. He really believes in good government and law and order. He tries to be the best example he can be, even if he tries too hard. The amazing thing is that, despite all the corruption and politics, he attempts to stand above it, or at least to get out of the way of the harm it does."** ****

**Alonso smiled in a contemplative way. "He’s very set in his ways about what is right and wrong and that guides him in his actions. You probably already have sensed some of this.” Morales paused a moment and looked at Luís through the window. “Now that is the part you didn’t need to hear, but I wanted to tell you anyway because, as his subordinate, I have never worked under anyone who gave credit where credit is due to the degree that he does. It takes honesty and integrity to do that.”** ****

**The lieutenant grew quiet a few moments, combing one hand through his sandy-colored hair before resuming. “As a man, he is much the same. The Army has been his life so it shapes our views and goals. He is personally courageous and generally very tolerant, more than most, I mean. However, like most of us, that tolerance only goes so far. You can strike him with your glove once or twice and he might overlook it or forgive you, but try doing it that third time and you’ve gone too far with him.”** ****

**Anamaría involuntarily gave start as she remembered the near hanging of Ricardo del Amo. "‘You've got a tiger by the tail’ - that's what a friend of mine said."** ****

**Morales’ blue eyes met her brown ones. “I know what you are thinking - about your friend del Amo. Yes, he told me about that. It has bothered him. He felt it was the worst command decision he ever made and his pride was dealt a blow. But Luís is a man who does not wallow in this sort of thing. He moves on. He is reasonable and levelheaded. He feels that he has moved beyond the unpleasantries and that the road ahead is open.”** ****

**Morales paused a moment before concluding, “I hope this gives you some more insight into the captain, whom I am proud to say is my friend, not just a commanding officer.”** ****

**Anamaría was silent for a few minutes after he finished. Then she asked, “Does he have a family? I don’t even know if he’s married or not.”**

**“Yes, he has a family in Spain –brothers and sisters. I don’t know them. I think his parents are still alive. He’s not married now. He lost his wife a few years ago to a cholera epidemic.”** ****

**“I see,” said Anamaría in a quiet voice. “I’m sorry to hear that." She hesitated. " Did…. did her death hurt him?”** ****

**“Yes, I think he has never stopped missing her. But isn’t that true of all of us whenever we lose a loved one or family member? He came home on unexpected leave from the war. He wanted to surprise her with his good fortune, only to find she had passed away just a few days before. So, it was a shock.”** ****

**"Did they have any children?" she asked, feeling numbed by the revelation and wondering if there was any happy ending to such a sad story.** ****

**"No," the lieutenant shook his head. "There probably wasn't time. It was the war - and the war."** ****

**Anamaría looked through the window at Luís again. “I hope you don’t think I’m asking questions that are none of my business,” she said. “But I’ve seen a different side recently to a man I thought I would dislike because of the situation with Ricardo. There are many qualities of his that I've come to admire. I guess I just wanted to know more because, because I’m afraid of being disappointed in someone again….. I don’t really know how to explain it.”** ****

**Alonso leaned close, took her hand in his and said very sincerely, “I hope you won’t be offended by what I say, because it really comes from my heart, Anamaría.”** ****

**The young man gathered his thoughts and began. “I think that we sometimes become disappointed in someone else if we expect perfection in them. And none of us is perfect. We all make mistakes in our judgements or what we do on occasion. Don’t idealize a man. Accept that which is good and learn to live with everything else. You can do that if you decide that all his good qualities are worth the little bit of aggravation.”** ****

**The young officer then looked a little embarrassed because of how straightforward he had been to her. “I ask your pardon for saying this. Just don’t be disappointed by Luís’ mistakes. Take a look at the man he is overall. I think you will find that his good qualities outweigh anything else.” He released her hand slowly.** ****

**Anamaría smiled into the young lieutenant’s eyes. “You are a true friend to the captain,” she said. “I also admire that a great deal. I'm glad you are his friend, Alonso, and mine, too. You have been very honest with me and I've missed that even in my own friends. The only other person who has ever spoken to me like you is Diego de la Vega. But he lives far away in Los Angeles."** ****

**"Do you love this man?" asked Alonso.** ****

**Anamaría smiled in a wistful sort of way. "I'm very fond of him, but I don't love him. He likes me very much, I know that, but I've already told him that I consider him a brother, nothing more."**

**Morales looked up observing that del Guerro had risen from his seat and was looking through the window. "I think the captain is finished now. Perhaps we should go back inside."** ****  
  
---  
  
**[Next Chapter](http://www.bookscape.net/authors/comandante11.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/authors/comandante1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	11. New Page 1

New Page 1

**The Comandante of Monterey**

**and the Challenge of Señorita Anamaría Verdugo**

**by**

**Eugene H. Craig**  
  
---  
  
## **Chapter 11**

**The comandante of Monterey was making his apologies for keeping the young ladies up so late. "I'm sorry these matters have taken up so much of the evening," he said to the Verdugo cousins. "I hope you will allow me to make it up to you soon."** ****

**Melana shook her head. "Oh, no, it was no imposition at all and, besides, we had such a good time at the Inn. We must do it again."** ****

**Luís turned towards Anamaría. "My apologies to you, too, dear Anamaría. I truly enjoyed our evening out and our little chat. Things should proceed along the lines I related to you earlier. Until then, allow me to bid you a very pleasant evening and good night."** ****

**Anamaría didn't trust herself to say anything at that point and gave him her hand to kiss.** ****

**In a few more minutes, the door had closed behind the officers and Anamaría and Melana were sitting down discussing the evening's events.**

**"Isn't Alonso wonderful?" gushed Melana, sitting down with her back to the window. "He is just the nicest man I have ever met. I saw you two talking outside, but you looked so serious."** ****

**"Oh, we just talked about a lot of things. Yes, I think he's a very nice man, too, Melana. Even though Luís has a higher rank, they are the best of friends."** ****

**"You know, Anamaría, Captain del Guerro asked me all sorts of questions about Father's business acquaintances and I just told him everything I could think of. I hope it was enough. He asked me so many questions. I began to get very worried, but he told me that he just had to find out as much as possible. He said that all the information helps to solve a puzzle. He was so nice about it. I really trust him. What do you think about him?"** ****

**"I don't know, Melana," Anamaría said. "I think he's very nice, just like you say."** ****

**"Oh, there must be more to it than that, cousin," insisted Melana. "You two were really talking up a storm on the way back. And you walked so slowly together, arm-in-arm. Don't tell me there's nothing you have to say."**

**Anamaría smiled at her cousin. "You are very observant, Melana. Yes, we talked a lot, but only about Uncle Felipe and those kind of matters."** ****

**"But you are now calling him 'Luís.' I noticed that right away. And he is calling you 'Anamaría.'** ****

**"Oh, Melana, you are just so romantic. You see romance in everything. I told Captain del Guerro that I considered him more than just the comandante here - look how much he has helped us \- and that he should be less formal with us, that's all. Really, I don't think that's anything at all." She became flustered in spite of herself.** ****

**Melana didn't believe a word of it. "All right, Anamaría, if you say so. But I think he really likes you as well. He's such a gentleman, too."** ****

**"Let's go to bed now, Melana. I'm very tired and the wine is putting me to sleep. I probably shouldn't have had that extra half a glass."**

*************************************************************************

**In the wee hours of the next morning, Melana was awakened by the sounds of sobbing. She opened her eyes and listened carefully. She looked over at Anamaría, who had her back to her, and sat up. "Anamaría, what is wrong, darling? Why are you crying?"** ****

**Anamaría felt her cousin's hands on her shoulders and kept sobbing. Melana kissed her cheek. "Don't cry. Tell me about it, Anamaría. Telling helps."** ****

**Anamaría was crying as if her heart was broken. She could hardly speak to her cousin.**

**"I'm just mixed up, Melana….I don't know what to think….I don't know what to say. Alonso told me this story and…" she sobbed, with her chest heaving.** ****

**"What did Alonso tell you that makes you cry?" insisted Melana.** ****

**"It was about Luís. I feel so sad for him. Here he is so brave and I've treated him so badly. How could anyone ever forgive me? Why am I so hateful?"** ****

**"Now, you mustn't talk like this, Anamaría. What did Alonso tell you about Luís? What happened?"** ****

**"Oh, Melana, it's just so sad. He was married once but he never got to see her - his wife - very much because of the wars. And then, when he got some time to go home…he wanted to surprise her and come home….and when he got there, he found that she had died…….oh, Melana, it is just so terrible," Anamaría started sobbing again. "Imagine, traveling so far to see the one you love, only to find her dead………and never to see the one you love again…I don't think I could bear it!"** ****

**"It's all right, it's all right, darling. But, look how strong our captain is - look at all the good things he is doing and how well people think of him."** ****

**"Oh, it's not just that, Melana” she wept. “All of us look tough on the outside, but who really knows what is on the inside."** ****

**Anamaría sat up. "Just look at me, Melana. I think I'm the same way. Look at me - calm, cool Anamaría -that's what the world thinks. Nobody can penetrate my tough hide because I know the game they are playing. But this is different, Melana. I've never felt like this about anyone before. I liked Luís when I first met him that day at the carriage. I even defended him to Ricardo. But after Luís tried to hang Ricardo, I almost hated him, even though it was all Ricardo's fault. And now, I don't know what to think. I just keep thinking about how he must miss his wife and how much he loved her and if he will ever find anyone again. I just keep on crying about it.” The tears flowed down her cheeks.** ****

**"Oh, Anamaría, there's nothing wrong with caring about Luís, or even loving him. I think you do love him. If you did not, why would you care about what had happened to him a long time ago?"** ****

**"Well, it wasn't that long ago, Melana" Anamaría sniffed. "Alonso said it was only a few years ago. But Melana, I don't know if I love Luís or I just feel sorry for him. Maybe I'm feeling sorry for myself, too, because, well, because I've never known what it is to love someone, I mean, to really love someone. Do you remember today when he took little Fella into his arms and played with him? I was so moved by that. I just didn't realize that here was a man who could love something the way Luís did."** ****

**"Oh, Anamaría, you must be in love with Luís. Why, when you just said you didn't know what it was like to love somebody, you didn't even mention Señor Zorro!"** ****

**"Señor Zorro!" exclaimed Anamaría. "You see what I mean? I haven't even thought about him at all, the man I wanted to marry more than anyone else. All I do is think about Luís now, not el Zorro. Am I really in love, Melana? I wish I knew."** ****

**With that she settled back down on her pillow. Her cousin snuggled in close to her and put a hand on her arm. "Oh, Anamaría, I think I know what love is now. I think I love Alonso. All I do is think about him, how handsome he is, how kind he is, and how I feel when he is near."** ****

**Anamaría smiled almost sadly. "I know Melana, and I think he is starting to love you, too." She sighed. "How nice, to know that you really are in love."**  
  
---  
  
**[Next Chapter](http://www.bookscape.net/authors/comandante12.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/authors/comandante1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**The Comandante of Monterey**

**and the Challenge of Señorita Anamaría Verdugo**

**by**

**Eugene H. Craig**  
  
---  
  
##  **Chapter 12** ****

**Two Spanish officers walked in silence back to the cuartel. Each had much on his mind and neither one realized the other's thoughts were probably very close to his own.** ****

**Luís del Guerro thought of all the possibilities for suspects, of all the information that Melana had given him earlier, and about what he needed to do. And the evening would be far from over for both of them.** ****

**When he looked up, he spotted the evening star again, though it was further up in the sky, and began to think about Anamaría and her long lashes and raven hair. He thought that he had never seen her look so elegant as she did this evening in that dark blue dress with the silver necklace with the seagull. He began to trace her features from the curve of her chin to her smile, which he often thought was so alluring. She can really charm the boots off a man and, he admitted, she was certainly succeeding with him as well, even if she didn't know it. And he thought of her scent, the unforgettable jasmine from the garden.** ****

**Then there was the fact that everyone in Monterey knew she was in love with the dashing outlaw, Zorro, whom Captain del Guerro found difficult to really dislike. If that man had been in my regiment, he thought, he would have certainly gone far. Luís preferred someone like Señor Zorro be on the side of law and order rather than opposing it in the way he did. But since the man had placed himself on the side of rebellion, he would have to do his duty if it came to that. Would Anamaría ever understand that he would have to do his duty to the King if he ever caught the outlaw?**

**And when he talked to her about the stars this evening and she allowed him to see a little of her inner self, he felt compelled to want to find out more. I wonder if she could ever realize that I yearn to take her to the lookout under the stars and make her feel safe, even though it would only be the two of them there. And the wilds of California would not matter. They would watch the stars cross the sky and hear the sounds of the night that were for him both an escape as well as a reminder of another fair woman whom he could not tear from his memory yet whose face was becoming more elusive as time wore on. My darling, forgive me, but you are lost to me forever. It's time to move on, Luís, he told himself.** ****

**The comandante of Monterey suddenly became aware of a nearby presence and he put his hand on the hilt of his saber and slowed to a halt. At his side, Morales, too, noticed a presence - two shadows moving in from a dark side street. His hand likewise gripped his sword and he assumed a stance ready for battle. As the saber began to creep out of the scabbard, a familiar voice spoke their names, "Lieutenant Morales? Comandante del Guerro?"** ****

**"Gentlemen?" responded Luís cautiously but authoritatively in his well-known baritone. It was dark now and he was going to take no chances even with the lanterns that illuminated the plaza up ahead.** ****

**"A thousand pardons, Señores," replied another voice. "We have been looking for both of you this evening. It regards a request for information from Lieutenant Morales."** ****

**"Won't you gentlemen come with us to the cuartel?" asked del Guerro. "We are on our way there now."** ****

**"I understand that you have someone under arrest, Comandante. I would really prefer if he did not see us," said the second man. "Our confidentiality protects both of us."** ****

**"These men are trustworthy, Captain," said Morales in a voice barely above a whisper.** ****

**"Very well," responded Luís. "Proceed."** ****

**With that the two men turned around and headed back up the dark and deserted side street from which they had emerged. The two officers followed them. Just a few steps away, one of them opened a door into a room dimly lit by a few candles and all four entered. There were a few chairs, a small table and a narrow bed. The only glint of color in the room was a small painting of the Savior in a corner and a cross over the bed.** ****

**One of the strangers sat on the edge of the bed. He was of average height and sported a dark, thick moustache. His clothing showed that he was probably a driver for some local merchant's carriage. The second man was taller than either the captain or the lieutenant but unlike the other three men in the room, he was clean-shaven. His hair was flecked in gray and Luís thought he carried himself like an ex-soldier.** ****

**The older man came to the point right away. "You asked about Señor Verdugo. He was seen at the doctor's today. His shirt and jacket were covered in blood. I did not see this myself, but made inquiries. I do not know whether he was wounded and, if he was, how badly. My informant said he walked in of his own accord and carried a bundle. I do not know where he is now."** ****

**The darker man on the bed spoke up. "You asked about Carlos García. The word is that he is a confidant to Velásquez in the hide trades, a man neither to trust another nor to be trusted. Velásquez was to meet with him today, but García left town earlier. He headed north. Make of that what you will. He later returned to the inn. It is said that he was talking to Hernando, the warehouse man, in the afternoon. My informants tell me that if you want to find where the graft is at, begin with this triad."** ****

**"You gentlemen have been most industrious in your inquiries and shall be rewarded," said the comandante of Monterey. "Without your vigilance and patriotism, our kingdom would be all the poorer still. I thank you. Do you have any questions, Lieutenant?"** ****

**"Can either of you gentlemen say at what time these events occurred?" asked Morales. "Timing is often crucial."** ****

**"García left after a late breakfast," said the man on the bed. “He returned no more than 2 hours later. It was late afternoon when he met with Hernando, approximately 6 o'clock. Then he went to the inn for dinner. A friend will let me know what happened later this evening.” He turned towards the captain. "I can let you know first thing in the morning, if you wish, Excellency. I'll send a third party to the cuartel."** ****

**"Yes, thank you," replied Luís.** ****

**"Señor Verdugo was seen at the doctor's after the noon hour, Comandante," said the taller man. “My informant said he did not leave until the late afternoon.”** ****

**"I think this is the information we need, Captain," said Morales. "Thank you, too, gentlemen."**

**The two men nodded and all four departed the room, the two officers for the cuartel and the two informants for their destinations.** ****

**Upon arriving at the cuartel, the comandante ordered the corporal on duty to prepare a detail of four soldiers for a patrol. "Be ready within a half an hour to ride," he ordered.** ****

**Both officers went into the comandante's office and closed the door. "We are going to pay Señor Verdugo a surprise visit tonight, Morales," said Luís. "I have a feeling that we may be able to find out just what happened at the rancho this morning."** ****

**"I agree, Capitán. It also seems that our dinner engagement was to keep our opponents guessing and I am thinking that the one to keep guessing is the mysterious Señor García. If he is behind the mischief, then keeping Velásquez in irons could be the wedge we need."** ****

**From behind his door, Luís heard some whining. He went to his quarters at once. The puppy jumped up and down, wanting to be held. “All right, little Fella,” said the captain and lifted him into his arms, scratching his ears, stroking his head affectionately, “but we’re not here for long. When I get back, I’ll give you some more attention, meanwhile we’ll change back to our dusty clothes.” The puppy licked the officer's cheek as if he understood.** ****

**There was a tap at his door. Morales peered in. “Oh, I forgot, Capitán.” In his hand he clutched a dinner serviette. He unrolled it and pulled out a piece of beef. “Something for Fella from the dinner table.”** ****

**Luís shook his head. “I missed that completely. Don’t tell me you’ve been holding on to that all evening.”** ****

**“Oh, not at all. It was Melana’s doing. When you were engaged with Señorita Anamaría, she made her move.” He leaned down to give the eager puppy the morsel. The puppy’s tail wagged continuously while he chewed the generous piece.** ****

**Luís smiled. “Speaking of Señorita Melana, she’s a fine young lady. She seems to be quite taken by a certain lieutenant.” He winked at the officer.** ****

**“As is that officer by her,” replied Alonso. “She’s the most fascinating young lady I’ve ever met. It’s hard not to be distracted by thoughts of her.”** ****

**“These ladies are a constant distraction,” Luis commented as he removed his clean tunic. “Especially Anamaría.”** ****

**“Not to break a confidence, Captain, but Señorita Anamaría asked me about you this evening. I think she wants to get to know the man beyond the uniform.”** ****

**“Indeed? That’s not an easy task,” said Luís slowly, buttoning up his morning tunic. “Look how long it took you.”** ****

**“Yes, that is true. But I always thought that you were worth it. I think Señorita Anamaría is also worth it, but if anything, she will be more of a challenge than you were."** ****

**"I have no doubt of that, but I have always found a challenge most stimulating." Luis buckled on his belt, gave the puppy a lift up to the bed and a final pat. "Go, change, my friend. We may have a long night ahead of us." Morales departed and Luís began to gather some extra ammunition for his pistol. "Wish us luck, little Fella," he said to the puppy when he finished his chores. With that, he left the office.** ****  
  
---  
  
**[Next Chapter](http://www.bookscape.net/authors/comandante13.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/authors/comandante1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**The Comandante of Monterey**

**and the Challenge of Señorita Anamaría Verdugo**

**by**

**Eugene H. Craig**  
  
---  
  
## **Chapter 13**

**Monterey Bay glistened and reflected the light of the stars and the three-quarters moon that shone high in the sky. There was a strong offshore breeze that blew in over the road and whipped up strange sounds as it twisted and turned among the rocks, trees and meadows. To a superstitious man, the moaning wind, the hoot of the owls from among the dark trees, the call of a solitary coyote, created a forbidding atmosphere to a late night ride. Each lancer was armed with extra shot in addition to the long service saber.**

**As their destination grew closer, the captain ordered them to slow down the pace. When they were a few hundred meters away, the captain ordered them to walk their horses quietly. At less than a hundred meters, all dismounted, tied the horses to trees hidden from the main road, and proceeded on foot to the rancho.** ****

**"Remember, we don't know what we are going to find there. Just in case there are unfriendly forces on the perimeter, we want to be prepared and to take them silently without giving ourselves away," explained the army captain to the soldiers.** ****

**The Verdugo home was dimly lit. A solitary flickering light showed on the second floor while the first floor showed more candlelight in the front room and dining area. The road was quiet. A quick inspection of the perimeter revealed nothing unusual. The barn was quiet except for the normal retinue of horses, cows, and mules inside.** ****

**"I have a premonition, Morales," said del Guerro. "Stay in the background and be vigilant. Either events have come to a head already or they will very soon. I'm going inside. You are in command from here on out."** ****

**"Captain, are you sure you do not want me to come with you, or at least send one other soldier?"** ****

**"Thanks, Morales, but if what I think is going on is true, then I will need you to employ them against our adversaries from the outside," replied Luís, not unmindful of the possibilities.** ****

**With that, the comandante of Monterey entered the gate and disappeared inside. Within minutes he was inside the Verdugo home and was cautiously making his way from room to room on the first floor. The front room had been returned to a normal state, the furniture picked up and the books replaced on the bookcases on the wall. He found the kitchen deserted and the other rooms empty. While in the dark hall he heard footsteps coming down from upstairs. With loaded pistol in hand he watched an unsuspecting Felipe Verdugo enter the front room. The small man sat down at the desk and covered his face with his hands as if in deep thought.** ****

**Luís del Guerro stood at the entrance of the front room a moment, taking in the details before he spoke. "Señor Verdugo?" he said in a quiet tone.** ****

**Felipe Verdugo looked up, startled, and saw the comandante of Monterey standing at the entrance of the door. "Captain del Guerro!" he exclaimed, getting to his feet. "I did not hear you come in." He saw Luís' pistol and looked shocked. "What is going on here?"** ****

**"Don't be alarmed, Don Felipe. I just want to talk to you, that is all." Del Guerro pulled a chair over from the window with one hand and placed it in front of the fireplace. "Bring over another chair, won't you?" he asked in an amiable way.**

**Verdugo complied with the request with alacrity and sat down opposite del Guerro, looking him over in some anticipation. The captain let the man ponder the situation by slowly removing his hat and gauntlets and putting them on the mantle. He placed his pistol under his hat as well. The army officer then sat down in the chair, crossed his legs and seemed to contemplate the flames of the burning logs gleaming off his polished leather boots for several minutes.** ****

**"I understand you had some visitors this morning, Don Felipe," Luís commented calmly.** ****

**"Captain, I came home this morning and found my home a wreck. This very room was overturned, every book pulled off the wall, my desk rifled through."** ****

**"Was anything missing?" asked the captain.** ****

**"Nothing of real value, that is what is so odd. They could have taken money or goods but none of that was touched."** ****

**"Yes, that is odd in a way. But what was taken Don Felipe?"** ****

**"My account book - the one for my business with Pedro. I don't understand it. What good would it do anybody to take that?" Verdugo seemed genuinely puzzled.** ****

**"Do you have any idea why this incident might have occurred, apart from the fact that you cannot find your account book, Señor?" asked del Guerro.** ****

**"Captain, I'm bewildered. I hate to say this, but the only person I can think of who would have any motivation at all would be Pedro, but I can't believe that he would do this," said Felipe. "We've had our differences, but nothing like this."** ****

**"Has it occurred to you, Don Felipe, that he was very angry and upset about his own missing journal and that he might have taken some desperate means to try to locate it?"** ****

**"But why go to such an extreme?" exclaimed the ranchero. "How could the disappearance of an accounting journal by itself explain what has been done here?"** ****

**"I think it is about time that we started linking the chains of events together, Señor Verdugo. I want you to tell me yourself how this came about. When did these disagreements first begin to surface? In our meeting a few days ago, you told me how disturbed you have become regarding what appears to be juggled shipments and missing goods. Take it from there, Señor."** ****

**"Like I said, for about six months there has been a great discrepancy in my and Pedro's accounting journals. I began to doubt my own abilities to keep records when Pedro started lashing out at me over the differences in them. That's why I started having Melana check my figures - she's very good at math and observant for details. You know that yourself from her paintings. Once, when Pedro was arguing with me over our accounts, Melana and Anamaría came in. They showed Pedro how he was wrong and it became evident to him that Melana was very sharp in bookkeeping. He doesn't like to be shown as wrong about anything. Worse than that, he hates any young woman to be more clever than he is."** ****

**"I can think of something worse, Don Felipe," smiled del Guerro as Verdugo looked at him with a mixture of curiosity and consternation. "Two young women."** ****

**Verdugo relaxed a moment and smiled. "Yes, that's true, Captain. But to continue…"** ****

**"But to continue," interrupted del Guerro. "Let's get back to the few facts you just stated. First of all, your question - why go to such an extreme? And secondly, why be so angry, instead of grateful, when shown that his bookkeeping is not what he claims it to be? Speculate, Don Felipe."** ****

**The smaller man looked ashamed a moment. "I guess what you want me to conclude is that Pedro doesn't want to know the facts because……..because he's been lying to me all along, making me feel like I'm the stupid one and not knowing what is going on." Felipe paused. "As to the first question - why rip my home apart looking for a journal when he could have lost it anywhere? I suppose the worst thing I could conclude is that there was something in that journal that he didn't want anybody to know about and maybe if we found it, we'd see what was going on. But, why, Captain? Why would he think that I would go through his personal records just because he misplaced it here?"** ****

**"You are asking good questions, Don Felipe. Let us take the scenario a bit further. Suppose Señor Velásquez is not the only person who could be threatened by the finding of such a journal or by the finding out that a considerable theft is going on of your goods. Can you think of anyone else who would do this?"** ****

**"Pedro has a number of associates - the other cattlemen we get our goods from, the transport drivers, even the tanners and butchers in town. I wouldn't suspect them - I've known them for years and many are my own contacts. However, there is one man I have met only once. His name is Carlos García and he owns the warehouse at the docks. Hernando, the foreman, works for him and keeps track of all the records. But these two have never struck me as violent men," said Felipe earnestly.** ****

**"But they would be in a position to not only know about any such thefts, but perhaps be engaged in them as well. Is that not so, Señor?" asked del Guerro.** ****

**Verdugo looked thoughtful. "I think that is a possibility. It makes some sense. But why would they do such a thing? Reasonable men would talk things over." He paused and looked into the fire. "Have I been such a naïve fool to believe that everyone should be as honest as me? I still can't believe that any of these men would do such a thing."** ****

**"All right," said the captain. "Now I want you to show me something upstairs. You said the house was ripped apart. Does this include Melana's room?"** ****

**Verdugo was surprised at the officer's surmise of events. "Yes, you are right. Let me show you what they did."** ****

**With that the two men rose. Felipe handed del Guerro some candles. "I'll light more in her room when we get there," he said.** ****

**When Felipe Verdugo and Captain del Guerro entered the girl's room, Luís could see that nothing had been changed from his late morning inspection. He examined every detail, pointing out the extent of the ransacking to his host. "Don Felipe, it seems that someone who knew that Melana was doing your accounting, has had a hand in this. If someone suspected that she might have the missing journal, would it not be reasonable for them to search her room?"** ****

**"Yes, that makes sense. The only person who would know would be you, Lieutenant Morales and, of course, Pedro." Verdugo paused, leaning down and picking up some of Melana's books off the floor. "You know, Captain, this is getting to be nerve-wracking. I'm almost terrified to think that had anyone been home this morning, they might have been harmed. Especially my Melana."** ****

**"You are absolutely right," said a strange voice behind the two men. Captain del Guerro and Felipe Verdugo turned in surprise to see a tall, fat man holding a pistol aimed at them. "Which is why I have chosen to visit you tonight in order to bring this problem to an end.”** ****

**"And who is this?" asked del Guerro turning to Felipe.** ****

**"Allow me to introduce myself, Captain del Guerro. My name is Carlos García."** ****  
  
---  
  
**[Next Chapter](http://www.bookscape.net/authors/comandante14.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/authors/comandante1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**The Comandante of Monterey**

**and the Challenge of Señorita Anamaría Verdugo**

**by**

**Eugene H. Craig**  
  
---  
  
## **Chapter 14**

**The big man who stood in the doorway was dressed in black with a red sash around his middle. He wore an expensive cape and black hat with gold decorations. The pistol in his hand was the most expensive model. His face was folded in layers of overindulgence and his black eyes almost hidden by shadows. At his side was his saber. His feet were spread wide apart.** ****

**The comandante of Monterey appraised the big man, looking him over carefully, almost curiously. "Señor García, I don't think it is very diplomatic of you to hold a pistol on the comandante, considering the fact that you must realize I am here to investigate why Señor Verdugo's house was ransacked today," said Luís calmly.** ****

**"That's good, Captain, quite good as a matter of fact," sneered García as he removed Luís’ sword from its scabbard. "I'm just sorry that that little girl isn't here as well, since she is the reason I have had to come. But no matter, I'll get ahold of her tomorrow."** ****

**"Listen, Carlos," said a visibly upset Felipe Verdugo, "I must be the object of your wrath, not Melana. Why harm my little girl? What has she ever done to you?"** ****

**"Yes, you are a problem, Verdugo, and the reason for her impending death. If you had paid attention to Pedro's warning for you to keep your nose out of things, this would have not become a problem," the fat man said in a harsh tone. "You can only blame yourself."** ****

**"This is very interesting, Don Felipe," interrupted del Guerro. "It would seem that you keep poor company in your business affairs. But I am not interested in these affairs of yours. I am here to investigate a ransacked home and a bedroom drenched in blood."** ****

**"You must think I'm stupid, Captain," interjected García. "What did Pedro tell you? You've had him locked up long enough to find out enough to send you out here in the middle of the night."** ****

**The comandante of Monterey shook his head at the fat man's seeming ignorance. "You are really coming to a false conclusion, Señor García. I locked up Señor Velásquez for personal reasons, not over any thefts or other suspicions. I've had enough of his insults and rude behavior. If you don't put that pistol away, I’ll have just as fair grounds for putting you under arrest as well."**

**The big man looked astonished at the army officer, then roared with laughter. "I'll say one thing for you, Captain, you have audacity. I'm really going to regret killing you."** ****

**Verdugo looked shocked at that statement."Listen, Carlos, why is all this necessary? I might have been concerned that Pedro and my bookkeeping didn't find a happy medium, but why this? What is it over but perhaps a few hundred pesos? Surely that isn't worth taking the lives of so many people, even innocent ones like the captain or my daughter," he exclaimed. "Surely you can see that something can be worked out to make everyone happy. We would all win in the end."** ****

**"There is only going to be one winner, Verdugo, and that is me. This isn't about a few hundred or thousand pesos going astray - maybe just with you. It's about fortunes being made. You see, Pedro has failed me too many times and he knows too much. You and your nosy daughter are next on my list, although you were really too naïve to know what was going on until you had her keep the books. Then she starts questioning things. Pedro even tells me that this Anamaría knows what is going on and..."** ****

**"There you are mistaken, Señor," interrupted Luís. "I spent a very pleasant afternoon with both Verdugo ladies and they never once mentioned any personal problems or concerns. You must admit that they had every opportunity to do so had there been such a concern. After all, I would be such a person for them to confide in. You are unnecessarily planning a war, when all you should be pursuing is a skirmish."** ****

**"How do I know that you're not lying, Captain?" asked García. "For all I know the reason you are here is to get the evidence."** ****

**"If that were true, Señor, you would be one of the first arrested as a suspect since you are the ultimate bookkeeper," del Guerro looked him straight in the eye. "As of now, this is just a business deal gone awry. I strongly suggest that you keep it that way."** ****

**For once the big man looked hesitant, but just for a moment. "Enough of this useless chatter," he said at last. "Down the stairs both of you. The sooner this is over with the better."** ****

**"Are you sure that you will not reconsider your position, Señor García?" asked Captain del Guerro. "You will be leaving behind a trail of bodies that no one in all of California will be able to ignore. Your business partner is trying to make a compromise with you and you seem unable to make a rational decision at this point in time. Thinking it over is best for all parties."** ****

**"Shut up, Captain, and move," replied García.** ****

**At the bottom of the stairs, del Guerro turned into the front room.** ****

**Garcia roared at him, "Stop! Where do you think you're going? Stop or I'll shoot!"** ****

**Del Guerro turned back toward him, "Calm down, Señor! I am merely retrieving my hat and gloves. They are here on the mantle."** ****

**"You are not turning out for a parade, Captain. You will have no use for those where you are going," said García. "Move on outside. My men are waiting. We can do this back behind the barn."** ****

**"How undignified," Luís commented. "Behind a barn. I'd rather be shot in front of the outer wall." He gave the fat man a contemptuous look.** ****

**"Suit yourself, Captain. Either way you are dead," snorted García. "For a man ready to die, you retain a fine sense of humor to the very end. Like I said, I will regret having to kill you."**

**"Apparently not enough," retorted del Guerro.** ****

**As they walked out the front door, Felipe Verdugo paused and turned to del Guerro. "Captain, before I die I want to thank you for all you have done for me and my family, even though it has come to this. I had high hopes for my dear Melana. If she can survive this, I want you to know that your own Lieutenant Morales has my every blessing to care for her. I'm also happy that Anamaría and you made up. She's a wonderful girl. I only hope she can find a man as fine as you someday to marry. Maybe this will wake her up. Goodbye, Luís, and God bless you, dear friend." He grasped the captain's hands in his own.** ****

**"Thank you for your kind words, Don Felipe," responded Luís. "For the record, I would like you to know that I had hoped to marry Anamaría some day if she ever thought me worthy of her. We will all meet in a better place, I promise you."** ****

**"Enough of this," said the fat man. "Get a move on." As they approached the entrance, the three of them came to a halt.** ****

**"Open the gate," ordered García. Then he called out "Hey, Juan, I've got two to shoot, not just one."** ****

**Del Guerro swung the gate open and made a sudden move. He shoved a startled García backwards, then grabbed Verdugo's hand, and lurched forward, forcing him to fall to the ground. García recovered quickly, reached the gate a moment later and leveled his pistol at the captain who was springing up off the ground. "Juan," he screamed, "where are….?" At that moment, he felt a powerful blow on his wrist. The bullet fired into the ground.** ****

**Lieutenant Alonso Morales watched the pistol fall to the ground and threw himself on the corpulent figure of Carlos García. Felipe Verdugo, who had rolled away from the gate, jumped up and threw himself on García as well. All three struggled until García was subdued, then forced to his knees.** ****

**"Well done, Lieutenant," said the comandante of Monterey as he approached the trio. A soldier appeared behind him with his rifle ready and aimed at the shocked figure of Carlos García.** ****

**As García was shoved before him, Captain Luís del Guerro rebuked him. "In every war, there are skirmishes, campaigns, and the final battle, Señor García. Your failure has been your inability not only to recognize the difference, but also to learn nothing from the wisest businessman among you, Don Felipe Verdugo. The key to winning any war is learning when to compromise and negotiate with your enemies even when it looks like you have the upper hand. Without alliances, no king, emperor, or prince will retain a throne for long."** ****

**"Where, where are my men?" gasped García looking around into the darkness.** ****

**"Trussed up more heavily than you are, Señor," replied Alonso Morales. "We got them all, Captain, after García went inside. It was an ambush made to model."**

**************************************************************************** ****

**The ride back into Monterey was a short one. Felipe Verdugo furnished the supply wagon that held the bound prisoners. Three lancers rode behind the wagon while two officers rode alongside. The fourth lancer drove the wagon. When they reached the cuartel, the arrested men were bundled inside jail cells. Carlos García was chained hand and foot. Within a half-an-hour another subject of the King found himself arrested after a knock at the door. Hernando Villas joined his boss under confinement.** ****

**It was less than an hour later when a tired captain and lieutenant entered the office of the comandante and threw themselves into chairs. After a few moments, del Guerro got up and went to a cabinet. He took out two glasses and poured out some brandy. He handed a glass to the lieutenant. "For a job well done, my friend," he told Morales.** ****

**"You know, Captain, it was all in the timing. How did you know García would try to kill Verdugo and Melana tonight? Or was it a guess?"** ****

**"Not a guess, old friend. It was a number of facts that began to be linked. The speed at which the events were unfolding was cause for alarm. Then, Don Felipe's premonition of his own death, something that Anamaría commented on this morning. Velásquez himself seemed more hostile than what events would call for. Undoubtedly he was under pressure himself from García, and it showed. The violence of the house search showed that more violence was planned. A careful robber would have searched everywhere, but left no such obvious calling card. Violent men act violently."** ****

**"It would seem, though, we got there just in time. It was not more than ten to fifteen minutes later that García and his men arrived," Morales pointed out.** ****

**"One advantage of routine, Lieutenant, is that it can be used as a disguise for other maneuvers. Take the case of when we left, for example. It coincided more or less with the departure of a routine patrol around the pueblo and surrounding roads. Our numbers also coincided with that of a routine patrol, leaving little cause for alarm. The entire evening was meant to mislead our opponents as well, despite the charm of our dinner companions." The comandante paused thoughtfully. "You are right about the timing, though. It was closer than I prefer. But such is war, when a few moments can be the difference between victory and defeat, life or death."** ****

**Morales was lost in thought a few minutes. "Was the evening a show for the ladies as well, Captain?"** ****

**Luís del Guerro smiled at the younger man and pulled at the end of a moustache. "Only in so far that it took their minds off the real dangers facing them and Señor Verdugo. We could not afford to let them know more than they do. I had a hard time misdirecting Anamaría. She is a very insightful young lady and it is not easy to lie to her directly. It is not something I like doing."** ****

**"I know you must be as tired as I am, Captain, but I have to ask you one final thing." Morales looked hesitant, something that did not happen very often.** ****

**"You know you can ask me anything, Morales," said the comandante.** ****

**"Well, I overheard what Don Felipe said to you tonight before he thought the two of you were going to be shot - about Melana and me, that is…." Alonso Morales began. "Do you think he'll feel the same way in the morning?"**

**Del Guerro was surprised by the lieutenant's doubts. He approached the young man and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Alonso, I have no doubt whatsoever of Don Felipe's high regard for you. No, he will not change his mind. Don Felipe is a rare soul who wears his heart on his sleeve. Even at his age, his innocence of men and their motivations is almost admirable. He expects people to be decent and, even when faced with the evidence, will give them every last chance to prove the evidence wrong. It should be no surprise to you that what happened this night has shown him that the best future for Melana is in a gentleman like yourself. And I agree."** ****

**“ I can always count on you to tell me the truth. It's more appreciated than you might know. But, how about you, Luís? You said that you would marry Anamaría if she thought you worthy. How could she not?"** ****

**"It's hard to compete against a legend," mused Luís. "Remember, I'm the man her hero took on and taught a painful lesson. Maybe I said it because it occurred to me belatedly that our ambush might not work out as I planned. In a way, it was the only thing I could say at a moment like that - that I am in love with her. If it was a time to die, at least it would be, as I said, on the record." He fell silent a moment before he added. "You know, Alonso, I have finally come to terms with Carmen's death. It has been hard to let go of this memory and to think I could fall in love again."** ****

**He walked back towards his desk. "Anamaría is so different, yet endlessly refreshing. Her uncle, Felipe, is more like my Carmen than she is." He sighed and sat on the edge of his desk. "I've changed, Alonso. I'm not the same man I was three months ago when I took over command here. What a pompous ass I was."** ****

**Morales smiled at his friend's words. "You know, Captain, it really doesn't matter much to anyone anymore what you were then. People know what you are now, and they also know that Monterey is a better place because of you. I have a great deal of faith that Anamaría will come around. It may take a while, but I know you have a great deal of patience and perseverance."** ****

**"If I stay up too much longer, I may lose those virtues," replied del Guerro. "Get to bed, old friend. Tomorrow, we can pay the Verdugo ladies a visit and give them some good news."**  
  
---  
  
**[Next Chapter](http://www.bookscape.net/authors/comandante15.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/authors/comandante1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	15. The Comandante of Monterey

The Comandante of Monterey

**The Comandante of Monterey**

**and the Challenge of Señorita Anamaría Verdugo**

**by**

**Eugene H. Craig**  
  
---  
  
## **Chapter 15**

**It was mid-morning when Captain Luís del Guerro knocked on the door to the Gregorio Verdugo household near the plaza of Monterey. He was ushered inside by a pleasant woman servant who asked him to have a seat while she announced him to the family. He removed his hat and gloves, placing them on a table next to the chair. He had hardly settled in the chair before he heard a pair of running feet and saw Melana Verdugo almost out of breath as she stopped at the door.** ****

**He stood up and began to greet her when she rushed at him and threw her arms around his neck. "Oh, Captain del Guerro, thank you, thank you!"** ****

**The comandante was quite taken by surprise, but it was a pleasant surprise. He put his hands on her waist to steady her. He had never seen her so, well, enthusiastic. "My dear," he asked humorously, "what have I done to deserve this?"** ****

**Melana gave him a kiss on the cheek before pulling back and gazing at him in admiration. "Oh, Captain, you saved Father's life last night. You saved everybody! You're my hero!"** ****

**Luís cleared his throat. "Well, I didn't do it all by myself, Señorita. There were several soldiers present as well as Lieutenant Morales."** ****

**Melana laughed, "Oh, you! Father got here early and told us all about what happened." Then she took his hand. "Come out to the patio. We're having a late breakfast. Have you eaten yet?"** ****

**Felipe Verdugo met the officer and his daughter at the entrance to the interior patio. He took the man's hand, shaking it energetically. "Welcome, Captain del Guerro. Won't you join us for a bite to eat?" He looked behind the officer. "Where is Lieutenant Morales? I've never seen you without your aide."** ****

**"Lieutenant Morales offers his apologies for being late. He said he had to make an important detour before joining me here. I trust you will forgive him."** ****

**Melana gave del Guerro a winning smile. "Forgiven," she said. She looked around her. "But where did Anamaría go? She was here just a moment ago."** ****

**"The Señorita said she would be right back," said the woman servant, bringing in some steaming cups of chocolate and a platter of fresh fruit. "She asked that the Señor Comandante please wait until she returns." Del Guerro nodded to her in response.** ****

**"I don't know what that's all about, Melana," said Don Felipe. "Let's have a seat, shall we?" He turned to the comandante. "You must be exhausted today, Captain, after last night. Me, I couldn't sleep much. I had to check up on my little girl. Anamaría told us that you told her to keep Melana here in town and safe. Thank you so much."** ****

**Luís sipped the hot chocolate, then put the cup down. "I'm pleased to report that all the major principles are behind bars. I don't think there is anything more for any of you to fear, but if you have any trepidations, I am more than willing to assign a few soldiers to guard your home until you feel more secure."** ****

**"I don't think that will be necessary, Captain, but thank you for your kind offer. When you told me that García would be put in chains, nothing could make me feel better."** ****

**"Just out of curiosity, Don Felipe,” del Guerro asked casually, “could you tell me what happened in your room yesterday?And what of the dead chicken buried out behind the barn, not to mention your missing servants?"** ****

**"Oh, that," the small man waved his arm. "My two servants are away attending to some sick children. The chicken was killed and half eaten by a bobcat. I found it torn up and buried it. That same bobcat attacked Mina, my dog, the mother of Fella, and wounded her severely. I found her inside the barn in bad condition. I carried her up to my room to bind the wounds with strips torn from my bed sheet. Then I carried her into town. We stayed at the doctor's all day long. He told me that she will live to have more puppies. It will take a while, though. I was greatly relieved. She had lost a lot of blood."** ****

**"And how is little Fella doing, Captain?" asked Melana. "He must have missed his papa all the time you were gone."** ****

**Luís smiled. "He was waiting there very patiently for me on the bed. I must have fallen asleep when my head hit the pillow. When I woke up this morning, he had burrowed under the blanket and was curled up next to me. I've already put him on guard duty," he joked.** ****

**He looked up and saw Anamaría coming in from the hall. He rose to greet her. "Señorita Anamaría," he smiled taking her proffered hand.** ****

**She smiled in return, "Comandante." She looked around. "Where is Lieutenant Morales?"** ****

**"Oh, he's coming soon," Melana spoke up. "Don't worry."** ****

**"Uncle Felipe told us about what happened after you left here last night, Captain," Anamaría said, turning to del Guerro and meeting his eyes. She seemed to be searching for something and he wasn't sure why. "You really went above and beyond the call of duty for our family."** ****

**Before the Captain could reply, the servant announced the arrival of Lieutenant Morales. "This is the gentleman who carried out the ambush last night," the comandante said to her.** ****

**Lieutenant Morales stepped onto the patio and greeted everyone. Before he could be offered a chair, he walked up to Felipe Verdugo. "I'm sorry to be so late, Señores, Ladies. Could I possibly have a private word with you, Señor? It's very important." He turned to the captain and gave him a hard look. Del Guerro nodded in a knowing way.** ****

**"Of course, Lieutenant, of course. Please come with me to the study."** ****

**Melana looked puzzled, but del Guerro winked at Anamaría.** ****

**Anamaría pursed her lips a moment and seemed to remember something she had to do.**

**"Captain, may I have a private word with you over by the fountain. It will only take a few moments."** ****

**"Certainly, Señorita," answered the captain. She took his arm in hers and led the way to a stone fountain on the far side of the patio. It was decorated with the images of flowers and birds and there was a bench that went all the way around it. The branches of two shade trees hung over the walkway and gave a sense of privacy to the setting.**

**She sat down and patted the bench next to her. "Please sit down," she asked. She seemed nervous, thought Luís. He sat very close to her and gently placed a hand on hers. She looked down at his hand and seemed pleased. Then she looked up into his eyes. "Do you remember the day we first met, Luís?"** ****

**"How could I forget," he smiled. "The two most gracious ladies of Monterey sat in their carriage and watched the comandante fall off his horse."** ****

**She tried not to smile at that, but didn’t succeed very well. "Do you remember how you got yourself in that situation, Luís?"** ****

**The captain's face became more serious. He wasn't sure why she was asking him and he thought her intent was sincere. "There were two gentlemen who had made a bet on being able to spear the straw man. One of them was making a very poor showing. I offered to show him how it was done."** ****

**"That's right," she said placing her other hand on top of his.“Luís, you won the contest, but you walked away without collecting the prize."** ****

**Then, unexpectedly, her eyes filled with tears. She had not meant for it to happen, but it did. Luís felt an emotion of great intensity radiating from her. It hit him like grapeshot, then rolled on. He felt a responding emotion of his own welling up from deep inside his chest. It came from within his heart. He gave her a very tender look. "What was the prize, Anamaría?" he asked in a soft voice she barely recognized.** ****

**A tear glided down one cheek. "My kerchief," she whispered and opened her hand to give it to him.** ****

**Luís took the kerchief and took a deep breath, smelling the jasmine scent that was her scent, the scent that he always remembered. He carefully folded it, and dried her tears with it.** ****

**"I can't accept your kerchief, Anamaría," he said, gazing into her misty eyes. He saw her shocked reaction, then her eyes searching his, searching his face, not understanding what he was saying.** ****

**"What?" she asked in a weak voice, hardly believing her ears. "What did you say?"** ****

**"I can't accept your kerchief, Anamaría,” Luís repeated, “unless the lady comes with the prize." He caressed her cheek with the tips of his fingers. Then he took her in his arms and kissed her very tenderly on the mouth.** ****

**Her arms fastened around his chest. "Do you really want the lady, too, Luís?" she whispered in his ear.** ****

**"It would make me the happiest man in Monterey if she did," he responded.** ****

**"Oh, Luís, are you asking me to marry you knowing that I love Señor Zorro, too?"** ****

**The comandante of Monterey held her close. "We all love other people for many reasons," he said. "I could ask the same question of you. Would you really want to marry me knowing that I will always love Carmen, my dead wife? Or my parents? Or the King for that fact?"** ****

**Anamaría smiled through her tears, her cheek resting on his shoulder. "Then it really doesn't matter, does it Luís? And you still want to marry me?"** ****

**"Yes, darling, I do." He kissed her again. "Shall I formalize the proposal?"** ****

**Anamaría pulled back and looked at him in astonishment. "Do you mean to put it in writing?" Then she saw the twinkle in his eye.** ****

**"No, Anamaría. I mean like this." Luís del Guerro released her, then knelt on one knee before her and asked for her hand in marriage.** ****

**From across the patio, Melana watched the unfolding scene with wide eyes as the comandante of Monterey and her cousin kissed very tenderly after he got up off his knee. She jumped up and hastened to her father's study just as the door opened and Lieutenant Morales came out. She ran right up to him.** ****

**"Oh, Alonso! Oh, Father, Father! Captain del Guerro just proposed to Anamaría out on the patio."** ****

**"He did?" Felipe Verdugo exclaimed, looking at Morales in surprise. "Are you sure, daughter?"** ****

**"Oh, yes. They talked, he kissed her, she cried, they kissed, and then he went down on his knee to her, holding her hands. I just know he asked her."** ****

**"Well, what did she say?"** ****

**"Oh, I know she said 'yes.' You should have seen them. Oh, Father, isn't it wonderful? I knew it was going to happen."** ****

**"Looks like the Verdugos will have to plan on a double marriage, Don Felipe," said Lieutenant Alonso Morales with a smile.** ****

**"A double marriage?" Melana asked. Then she realized what he was saying and she looked at Alonso in surprise. "Is that why you've been talking to Father?"** ****

**"Yes, Melana. I was going to ask you next." He pulled a ring out of his sleeve and held it out. "This is why I was late."** ****

**"Oh, Alonso," Melana exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck. "I do, I do. And I'm not going to cry about it either."** ****

## **THE END**  
  
---  
  
**Enjoy the story? Post a note!**[](mailto:ecraig98@yahoo.com)  
---  
  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/authors/comandante1.htm)**  
---  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


End file.
